


Colorire

by Anasiatian



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU-Soulmate, Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Truyện dịch có sự cho phép của tác giả
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasiatian/pseuds/Anasiatian
Summary: Thế giới nơi mọi người sinh ra là một màu xám xịt, định mệnh thay đổi ngày mà họ tìm được soulmate của mình. Tsuna lần lượt gặp từng người một và cuộc sống đong đầy sắc màu trở lại.





	1. Giallo I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Colorire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763253) by [The_Plot_Bunny_Whisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plot_Bunny_Whisperer/pseuds/The_Plot_Bunny_Whisperer). 



Lần đầu gặp Reborn, cậu vấp ngã, như thường lệ, 2 bậc thang cuối cùng. Gần như không để tâm đến lời tuyên bố của mẹ về việc thuê gia sư tại nhà, cậu chỉ biết ngây ngốc nhìn vào đôi mắt đen sắc của cái thứ trông giống một đứa trẻ sơ sinh ăn mặc bảnh bao trong bộ vét đen với 2 sợi tóc mai cong cong nảy ra dưới chiếc mũ phớt. Dù vậy, ý nghĩ đó bị đẩy sang một bên khi cái núm giả quanh cổ đứa trẻ tỏa sáng, rạng rỡ như ánh mặt trời, và những vệt sắc màu nhỏ giọt xuống thế giới xám xịt của cậu.

Ở dải băng quấn quanh cái mũ của đứa bé, hơi bị che đi bởi chú tắc kè hoa đứng trên vành mũ (hả?), và một sắc thái khác tô dần những bông hoa trên chiếc tạp dề của mẹ. Hắt từng vệt lên tường hay đúng hơn là bức tranh treo ở đó, và cả gáy những quyển sách trên giá. Đôi ủng đi mưa đứng nổi bật ở tiền sảnh; ánh từng vệt vàng lượn lờ trước mắt. Cậu biết mình đang nhìn mọi thứ một cách ngây ngốc, nhưng thật khó để quay đi.

Ánh vàng ấy, dịu nhẹ nhưng cũng thật sắc bén và ấm áp làm sao. Được nhìn thấy nó như an ủi tâm hồn cậu bình yên.

Từ từ ngồi dậy, cậu không rõ nên cảm thấy thế nào. Hân hoan khi thực sự có một soulmate (bởi vì điều đó có nghĩa rằng số mệnh cậu _không phải_ cô độc, rằng cậu không phải trơ trọi một mình; và rằng tất cả lũ bắt nạt đã sai, _sự tồn tại của cậu không phải là vô nghĩa_ ); nhưng đồng thời, soulmate của cậu dường như là một đứa trẻ với vẻ mặt vô cảm hơi chút đáng sợ, đôi mắt đen sắc lạnh, và trên cả, _thế giới vẫn nguyên một màu xám xịt_ . Cậu mới chỉ có thể nhìn thấy một màu sắc, và _như vậy thì có nghĩa gì chứ, có lẽ cậu không bình thường, có lẽ lũ du côn ấy không hoàn toàn sai, sẽ thế nào nếu soulmate của cậu không muốn dính dáng gì đến cậu vì cậu luôn làm hỏng mọi chuyện bằng cách này hay cách khác, bởi vì cậu đã hư_ -

Tsuna rít lên và xoa xoa đỉnh đầu cho bớt đau. Đứa bé giơ cái búa hoạt hình ‘10 tấn’ mà trước đó không hề có, như thể dọa sẽ đập cậu lần nữa. Đôi môi mím nhẹ cũng không giấu hết được sự nguy hiểm ẩn dấu trong từng lời nói.

“Chúng ta sẽ tìm hiểu việc đó. Đừng có thảm hại như thế.”

Tsuna cắn răng im lặng nuốt lại vô số câu hỏi sắp tuôn ra khỏi miệng. Cậu quay sang nhìn mẹ, vẫn vẻ hạnh phúc mơ mộng như mọi ngày, đang hớn hở khen ngợi đức tính tốt đẹp của người chồng vắng mặt, một quý ông tuyệt vời, đáng mến, người mà rõ ràng đã sắp xếp mọi thứ bởi vì bà từng đề cập tới điểm số tồi tệ của Tsuna và lo lắng về chuyện đó như thế nào một thời gian trước. Quá bận rộn trong nỗ lực ngó lơ bài diễn thuyết sến sẩm hàng tuần của mẹ và hoảng loạn nhận ra rằng cậu sắp muộn học, Tsuna đã không chú ý đến ánh sáng nhạt dần từ chiếc vòng trong áo.

Dù vậy, Reborn hiếm khi bỏ lỡ thứ gì. Đôi mắt anh nấn ná quan sát thêm chút nữa trong khi bộ não tự động vạch ra một danh sách các việc cần làm.

Và việc đầu tiên chính là bắn (bỏ) Iemitsu vì các bản báo cáo sai sót không thể chấp nhận được.

—

Reborn là sát thủ số một thế giới, và bị mù màu cũng không khiến anh đánh mất danh hiệu này. Đây vốn là vấn đề chẳng đáng quan tâm. Anh chưa từng ao ước được nhìn thấy màu sắc ngoài chút tò mò vẩn vơ và cũng chẳng bao giờ phiền muộn về việc không thể nhìn thấy chúng (trong khoảng thời gian dài đến mức bằng một người có thể lơ đi cái sự kiêu ngạo đến khó chịu của anh). Bởi vì việc có khả năng nhận ra các màu sắc đồng nghĩa với việc anh cần phải được trông thấy đôi mắt của soulamte, một thứ khác mà anh cũng không hề mong ước.

Cả thế giới hàng tỉ người và khả năng để gặp được soulemate của đời mình, trừ khi người đó cũng là thành viên mafia và thêm nữa có thể hiểu và sinh tồn trong thế giới đen tối mà anh quăng mình vào, là vô cùng nhỏ. Tại sao phải mong muốn được trói buộc tới mức không thể lí giải với một người lạ mặt, một người có khả năng là _thường dân_ , chỉ để được nhìn thấy màu sắc?

Dù vậy, “đôi mắt là cửa sổ tâm hồn”, và khả năng đọc vị những kẻ khác thông qua đôi mắt như thể anh đọc được tâm trí chúng là điều anh lấy làm kiêu hãnh. Một kỹ năng không dễ dàng kiếm được mà anh bỏ ra vô số thời gian miệt mài luyện tập để có thể học thành; những thứ ngớ ngẩn và mơ mộng như soulmate sẽ không đời nào khiến anh quẳng hết tất cả chỗ nỗ lực ấy đi. Thế là bất chấp khả năng nhỏ vô cùng ấy, anh nhìn vào đôi mắt của mỗi người anh bắt chuyện cùng và nếu như có giọng nói nhỏ vang lên trong đầu rằng, ‘ _không phải người này_ ’ với từng đôi mắt anh bắt gặp, anh coi như không nghe thấy.

Lời đề nghị của Vongola Nono đến rất đúng lúc. Anh đã sớm hoàn thành hợp đồng gần nhất và mặc dù rất yêu công việc của mình, ám sát đang dần trở thành việc vặt hơn là nghề chính. Trở thành số một thế giới mang lại rất nhiều lợi ích mà anh không ngại lợi dụng, nhưng sự phấn khích từng thỏa mãn anh, sự háo hức của một thử thách mới, sức quyến rũ, danh tiếng và sự rộn ràng vì sung sướng… chỉ là … chưa hẳn mất đi, nhưng đã giảm bớt. Không còn được như xưa.

Quả thật khóa huấn luyện người thừa kế nhà Cavallone còn khiến anh cảm thấy thỏa mãn hơn cả vụ ám sát thành công đầu tiên. Quan sát tên nhóc nhút nhát, ngựa chứng trở thành một người đàn ông tự tin, kiên cường có khả năng dẫn dắt Nhà mình thoát khỏi hố đen mà họ đang sa lầy – nó đã nhen nhóm lên ngọn lửa anh tưởng mình đã đánh mất. _Anh_ đã làm được; anh đã đắp nặn nên một con người tuyệt vời từ cái ‘thứ’ tưởng như đồ bỏ đi. Đó chắc chắn là thử thách thú vị nhất anh từng giải quyết… tất nhiên anh sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận điều đó ngoài mặt, và nhất là để tên nhóc ấy nghe được.

Và thế là anh chấp nhận lời đề nghị, che giấu lòng mong đợi đối với thử thách mới này dưới danh nghĩa đáp trả ân huệ và sự tôn trọng lẫn nhau. Anh chỉ mong rằng mình sẽ không hối tiếc mặc dù nghe vẻ đó chính xác là điều mà anh cần. Khi đã đến Namimori, anh mong chờ một Dino thứ hai. Chỉ có điều tệ hơn, bởi vì lần này học sinh của anh là một thường dân chả biết gì về thế giới ngầm nguy hiểm mà cậu bé bị trói buộc vào, không phải một người thừa kế miễn cưỡng và không đủ năng lực tiếp nhận từ boss tiền nhiệm. Hồ sơ của cậu chả có gì ấn tượng, điểm số thì rơi rớt, năng lực thể thao chẳng đáng nhắc đến, và rõ ràng là kỹ năng xã hội cực kỳ nghèo nàn nếu ‘thiếu bạn bè’ được tính là dấu hiệu.

Có bớt việc anh phải làm hơn lần trước; không phải một cục đất sét mà là viên đá cẩm thạch rắn chắc anh sẽ phải gọt giũa từng chút một. Đây là thử thách tuyệt vời từ trước tới nay chưa từng có, bất chấp hoặc giả càng đặc biệt bởi vì thân phận học sinh của anh. Để bản thân chịu đựng một năm dài dặc, nhàm chán bởi vì cậu bé trượt ngã khỏi cầu thang này chính là những gì anh mong đợi. Sự bùng nổ màu sắc khi mắt hai người chạm nhau thì không.

Tuy vậy, anh là _số một thế giớ_ i, cho nên không có sự ngạc nhiên nào trước diễn biến bất ngờ của sự kiện này thể hiện trên khuôn mặt anh, ngay cả khi đọc được cơn kích động, niềm vui sướng, sự thận trọng, lo lắng và nỗi sợ hãi dâng lên trong – đôi mắt của học sinh – soulmate của anh, và làm thế quái nào chuyện này lại xảy ra được? Đôi mắt cậu bé di chuyển giữa cái núm giả, cái mũ của anh, chiếc tạp dề của mẹ cậu, và sự sợ hãi và lo lắng của cậu bé là có thể lý giải, bởi vì một vài lý do nào đó mà cậu bé vẫn gần như mù màu. Lo sợ, vì cậu chẳng muốn gì hơn ngoài một bằng chứng cho sự tồn tại của bản thân, và sự thiếu sót này, lỗi lầm này, có nghĩa là Reborn sẽ rời bỏ cậu, và ý nghĩ bị soulmate chối bỏ làm cậu khiếp sợ hơn bất cứ thứ gì trên thế giới.

Lẽ hiển nhiên, Reborn từ chối sự ngớ ngẩn cứ thế tiếp diễn, nên Leon biến thành thứ hoàn hảo để đập cho cậu tỉnh ra và anh sẽ còn làm như vậy mà không cần sự cho phép. Trấn tĩnh được cậu bé –Tsuna, tên cậu bé là Tsuna – chỉ với vài từ đơn giản (điều mà anh vừa bất ngờ vừa hài lòng bởi vì không đời nào anh có tâm trạng cho mấy tên ngốc xúc động quá thể; ở khía cạnh này thì Tsuna không có vẻ gì giống cha mình, cảm tạ thượng đế), và khi học sinh của anh đã hết hoảng loạn, Reborn tống cổ cậu đi kèm với lời khẳng định sẽ giải thích sau. Reborn đã dự định theo sau cậu tới trường và lẳng lặng quan sát (bắt đầu phá bỏ phong ấn ngọn lửa bằng cách bắn cậu với đạn Dying will) nhưng phát hiện mới mẻ này, và những hệ quả đi kèm sẽ ảnh hưởng gì đến hai người – tới nhà Vongola, vả cả thế giới mafia nói chung – được ưu tiên trước.

Trong khi Tsuna (soulmate 14 tuổi của anh, thế quái nào?!) an toàn rời nhà đến trường và Nana không lâu sau đó đi chợ, Reborn ngồi lại với một tách cà phê và suy nghĩ. Các manh mối đang dần gắn kết, và thành thật thì anh không chắc mình sẽ hài lòng với cái kết luận sắp tới.  

Nhận định thứ nhất: Sawada Tsunayoshi là soulmate của anh.

Được rồi. Anh có thể chấp nhận điều này – có lẽ còn vui mừng một khi có thời gian ngẫm thêm. Một núi những băn khoăn vẫn luôn tồn tại sâu trong tâm trí mà anh coi như không tồn tại cuối cùng cũng lặng yên lắng xuống. Anh cảm thấy thanh thản đến khó hiểu, tảng đá đặt nặng trong lòng mà trước giờ anh chưa hề để ý – hoặc cố tình ngó lơ nó – được nhấc bỏ. Như vậy, anh càng có thêm nhiều lý do để tra- chắc chắn rồi, tẩn cho cậu nên hình nên dạng. Anh không phủ nhận bản thân là một người có dục vọng chiếm hữu cao; anh từ chối bỏ lại những gì đã thuộc về anh dù tình thế hiện tại có bất lợi thế nào.

Nhận định hai: Tsuna gần như vẫn mù màu dù mắt hai người đã chạm nhau.

Đúng thật kỳ lạ, nhưng hẳn phải có một vài nhân tố bí ẩn gây ra hiện tượng này. Hàng thập kỷ nghiên cứu tìm tòi và vẫn không ai có thể hiểu nguyên lý hoạt động của soulmate. Cả thế giới sáu tỉ người, nhiều nhất là 18% dân số tìm được soulmate của họ trong suốt cuộc đời, và chỉ chưa đến 1% tổng số trường hợp đó xảy ra mỗi năm. Tuy nhiên, trong vài thế kỷ đổ lại, những con số đó tăng lên đáng kể – và không chỉ đơn thuần nhờ vào sự phát triển của công nghệ. Có thể nó liên quan đến cái nguyên do khỉ gió gì đó gây ra sự bùng nổ soulmate, hoặc thậm chí chỉ đơn giản là vấn đề gen di truyền.

Nhận định ba: Tsuna là người giữ núm giả Bầu trời.

Ánh sáng tỏa ra từ bên dưới bộ đồng phục của Tsuna, hơi ấm và sức nóng nơi lồng ngực… không thể nhầm lẫn đi đâu được. Tsuna là – bằng cách nào đó – Bầu trời của Arcobaleno. Nghĩa là cậu là Bầu trời của Reborn. Điều đó có nghĩa Reborn sẽ phải chia sẻ soulmate với những người khác, nghĩ mà khó chịu làm sao.

Các manh mối đang khớp dần.

Reborn gõ nhẹ ngón tay vào tách cà phê. Leon bò xuống khỏi vành mũ và cọ đầu dọc theo mặt Reborn. Reborn vuốt ve nó một lúc, vẫn trầm tư.

Cuối cùng anh quyết định và với lấy điện thoại.

“Đến Namimori, Nhật Bản. Có chuyện thú vị.”

Rồi tắt máy nhanh như lúc thực hiện cuộc gọi, không để đầu dây bên kia lấy một tích tắc trả lời và bắt đầu lên kế hoạch.


	2. Giallo II

Trái ngược với cú sốc cậu nhận được buổi sáng, cả ngày còn lại vẫn trôi qua như thường lệ. Tsuna may mắn xoay xở tới trường kịp giờ và cùng lúc tránh bị “cắn chết” bởi Đội trưởng kỉ luật của trường và người bảo vệ tự phong của Namimori, Hibari Kyoya. Cậu thành công thoát khỏi tầm chú ý của lũ bắt nạt, giữ bản thân trong suốt khỏi mọi người, và cực kỳ may mắn là không có thứ gì ghê tởm trong tủ giày của cậu. (Kí ức lần buộc phải đi đôi giày bị ai đó nhét đầy đồ ăn thối rữa vào nguyên giờ giải lao vẫn khiến cậu rùng mình mỗi khi nhớ lại. Cậu đã học cách giữ một đôi dự phòng đóng túi giấu trên tầng thượng phía sau cửa nóc mái không ai dùng. Chỉ là phòng hờ.)

Đa phần bạn học sẽ ngó lơ cậu, giáo viên sẽ thở dài ngao ngán khi cậu trả lời sai, và thầy Nezu thì vẫn ác nghiệt như thường. Với Tsuna bữa trưa là ăn càng nhanh và càng nhiều càng tốt trước khi ai đó thấy rằng họ vẫn còn đói hoặc là trông Tsuna sẽ đẹp hơn với cái hộp cơm trên đầu. Ngay khi vừa ăn xong phần bento cậu thích nhất, một thằng con trai trong lớp giằng nó khỏi tay cậu với vẻ chế nhạo, “Cảm ơn nhé, Tsuna vô dụng!” rồi ném nó qua vai khi cậu ta bỏ đi. Tsuna phớt lờ những tiếng cười nhạo từ cuối phòng và lau dọn bàn học.

Vẫn như mọi khi.

Mà cũng hơi lạ. Không phải ít nhất cậu nên _cảm thấy_ khác biệt sao? Cậu mới gặp được soulmate sáng nay! Như việc toán học là kẻ thù truyền kiếp của cậu, Tsuna chẳng cần bận tâm tính toán những mâu thuẫn trong cái sự tình cờ rằng mẹ cậu quyết định thuê gia sư tại nhà người mà trùng hợp làm sao lại là ‘nửa kia’ định mệnh của cậu. (Gia sư không hẳn là một điều bất ngờ, bà ấy chắc chắn sẽ làm vậy khi điểm số cậu đạt được ở mức mà vốn chúng nên như thế, chỉ lạ là mẹ làm thật đột ngột và ko hề báo trước.)

Giờ khi đã bình tĩnh lại và có thời gian để ngẫm nghĩ cậu nhận ra rằng đó không chỉ là sự trùng hợp duy nhất. Vô thức, cậu đưa tay chỗ cổ áo hơi phồng lên. Từ trước tới giờ cậu chưa từng gặp đc ai có chiếc vòng giống mình, nó tỏa sáng hệt như cái ngày cậu nhận được. ( _Trong đầu cậu hiện lên hình dáng 1 vật sáng mờ mờ như được mặt trời chiếu vào và ánh bạc chớp lóe nhưng rồi lại nhanh tan biến mất.)_ Như vậy, không chỉ là soulmate mà bọn cậu còn có chung một mối liên kết khác, như một người thật quan trọng và ảnh hưởng đến cuộc đời người kia, chẳng hạn.

Khả năng đó là bao nhiêu chứ?

Không điều gì thay đổi sự thật rằng soulmate mới-tìm-được của cậu là một đứa trẻ. Dù vậy,trẻ con hay không, thì đó vẫn là người định mệnh gắn bó suốt đời với cậu. Xét cho cùng, đâu phải tất cả soulmate sinh ra đều là người yêu của nhau. Mối quan hệ có thể là cha mẹ và con cái, hay anh chị em ruột, hoặc chỉ đơn giản là bạn thân chí cốt. Khi còn nhỏ, hàng xóm kế bên nhà cậu biết được soulmate của bà chính là đứa cháu gái mới sinh, nên sau đó đã chuyển đến sống gần con bé. Ai biết những gì đang đợi họ chứ. Ngoại trừ việc cậu hơi khiếm khuyết chút gì đó, mọi thứ đều ổn cả. 

 _Cậu đã tìm thấy soulmate._ Việc đó còn _hơn_ _cả_ ổn.

Đó chắc chắn là một phép màu.

–

Cậu vẫn không biết tên màu sắc mới nhìn thấy, và điều đó khiến cậu nôn nóng chết đi được. Namimori đã luôn là một nơi u ám và xám ngắt, điều mà cậu từng cho là khá nên thơ dựa trên cảm giác khi cậu phải ở đây. Bước qua cổng trường sáng nay cứ như một đấm vào bụng vậy, nhìn thấy nơi mà cậu ghét nhất nhuộm nguyên thành khối màu sắc mà cậu mới yêu thích nhất.

Việc nhận biết tên gọi các loại màu và vô vàn sắc thái khác nhau của chúng có thể dễ dàng hoàn thành bằng cách mua quyển sách xuất bản dành riêng cho soulmate. Mẹ cậu cũng có một bản trên giá sách mà thỉnh thoảng bà lại lấy xuống xem và thở dài buồn bã, nhưng vì lúc nãy rời đi quá vội nên cậu hoàn toàn quên bẵng mất. Cậu sẽ thử ngó qua thư viện trường nhưng cậu biết rằng họ sẽ không có bản sao nào. Vì tìm thấy soulmate ở độ tuổi như cậu là rất hiếm.

Vậy nên lựa chọn cuối cùng của cậu là đi tìm ai đó. Ở trường có rất ít người mà cậu có thể hỏi. Saki-sensei, giáo viên dạy sử năm hai, là người đã tìm được soulmate, nhưng thế sẽ đồng nghĩa với việc phải chui đầu vào phòng giáo vụ và khả năng đụng phải Nezu-sensei là rất lớn, một trong những người mà Tsuna không muốn nhìn thấy nhất. Còn một học sinh năm ba, nhưng Tsuna không thể nhớ ra tên của họ và chạy vòng vòng hỏi thăm đảm bảo sẽ khiến mọi người trong trường biết về điều đó chỉ trong chưa đầy một giờ. Không đời nào, cảm ơn rất nhiều.

Sau gần 10 phút tự dỗ dành bản thân, cậu quyết định đi tìm Kurokawa Hana, một học sinh khác mà cậu có thể nghĩ đến là người đã gặp được soulmate, và sẽ không dúi đầu cậu xuống bồn cầu vì đã hỏi, chỉ là theo nguyên tắc. (Có lẽ thế). Thêm 10 phút nữa tìm kiếm, cậu nhìn thấy cô nàng đang đứng cạnh bạn thân và cũng là idol trường, Sasagawa Kyoko, đối diện là chủ tướng câu lạc bộ Kendo Mochida Kensuke. Cả Kurokawa và Mochida trông có vẻ tâm trạng đang rất tệ và sẵn sàng lột da bất kỳ ai dám tới làm phiền họ, lúc này, chính là điều mà bình thường nếu Tsuna chạy theo hướng ngược lại – nhưng Tsuna đang tuyệt vọng gần chết đây nên cuối cùng cậu vẫn quyết định xen ngang.

“Xin lỗi, Kurokawa-san?” Tsuna lưỡng lự khi cả hai quay ra lườm cậu, nhưng quyết tâm lần này là không thể lay chuyển. “T-tớ có thể hỏi cậu một câu không? Ừm, hỏi riêng ý?”

Kurokawa nhìn cậu với ánh mắt lạnh lùng nhưng tỏ rõ sự bực bội, trong khi đó Kyoko-chan trông có vẻ bất ngờ và Mochida thì vừa sốc vừa tức giận. Nhưng rồi cô cũng quay bước khỏi Mochida với một cái cau mày và tay chống hông.

“Muốn nói gì với tôi thì cậu cũng có thể nói trước mặt Kyoko.” Đôi mắt cô ấy như thách thức cậu dám phản đối, vậy nên cậu nhanh chóng gật đầu đồng ý, như một con búp bê đầu lắc lư.

“Đừng có xen vào, Tsuna vô dụng!” Mochida hét lên, giơ nắm đấm đe dọa. “Và cậu chưa xong chuyện với tôi đâu, Kurokawa!” Kurokawa hừ một tiếng, hất tóc qua vai.

“Lượn đi, con khỉ Kendo. Vượt qua xác tôi thì hẵng làm thân với Kyoko. Xùy.” Giọng nói lãnh đạm đầy coi thường. Và cô ấy kết thúc với một cái phẩy tay đầy khiếm nhã. Mặt Mochida tối sầm lại, hai nắm tay siết chặt. Răng nghiến kèn kẹt và mắt nhìn trừng trừng cả cô nàng lẫn Tsuna như hứa hẹn chết chóc (hoặc ít nhất là sự trả thù), sau đó cậu ta hùng hổ bỏ đi.

“Giờ đến con khỉ nhà cậu muốn gì?” Kurokawa hỏi gặng khi cậu ta đã đi xa. Cô nàng bước sang bên một chút, ngăn bản thân ở giữa bạn thân và Tsuna. “Và tốt nhất không phải chuyện liên quan đến Kyoko nếu không tôi sẽ xử cậu như xử con khỉ Kendo kia vậy.”

“K-không! Không phải vậy!” Tsuna cắn môi ngần ngừ, thò tay vào túi và liếc sang Kyoko-chan trong giây lát. Dù cậu biết Kurokawa sẽ không tiết lộ điều gì chỉ vì nhàm chán với bất kỳ ai không mang họ Kurokawa hay Sasagawa nhưng cậu không chắc về Kyoko. Sasagawa Kyoko là một cô gái tốt bụng thành thật, và cô ấy có thể sẽ buột miệng nói ra điều gì đó khi quá phấn khích. Dù sao, tìm thấy soulmate là một vấn đề cực kì hệ trọng. Gần như chắc chắn, người nào đó hoặc cặp đôi nào đó sẽ được đăng báo hoặc lên bản tin ngay và luôn – tối thiểu, là khi sống ở một thị trấn nhỏ như thế này. Cậu vô cùng (cực) không muốn ai biết cả, ít nhất là không phải lúc này. Thậm chí, cậu vẫn chưa nói cho mẹ nữa. (Đó là chưa kể đến việc cậu còn chẳng biết _tên_ của soulmate.)

Cậu bồn chồn nắm chặt vật trong tay và cân nhắc. Dù vậy, trông Kurokawa đã bắt đầu mất dần kiên nhẫn, thế nên cậu quẳng hết lo lắng cho bay qua đầu. Lính tính mách bảo cậu rằng sẽ ổn thôi, và cậu nghe theo. Chầm chậm, cậu rút tay khỏi túi và mở ra cho họ nhìn.

“Tớ muốn biết… ừm… Cậu có thể nói cho tớ nghe tên màu của vật này là gì được không?”

Sự ngạc nhiên của Kurokawa quá rõ ràng khi cô nhìn chằm chằm vào sợi ruy băng trong tay cậu. Tsuna bắt gặp nó mắc vào bụi cây trên đường đi học sáng nay, một vệt màu rực rỡ giữa con phố xám xịt. Cậu đã nhặt lấy và cho vào túi trước khi kịp suy nghĩ.

Cô ấy nhìn cậu ngờ vực. “Sao cậu muốn biết?” chậm rãi hỏi. Tsuna bồn chồn.

“Xin đừng nói với ai nhé,” cậu nhẹ giọng, nhìn về phía hai người họ. Kyoko thì đã hăng hái gật đầu lia lịa, và sâu một phút soi mói, nhíu mày suy tư, Kurokawa cũng gật mạnh đầu.

Tsuna hít sâu một hơi.

“Tớ gặp được soulmate sáng nay.” Ngay cả khi những từ đó mới nói ra lần đầu tiên, cậu cảm giác như mọi lo lắng đè nén trong lòng đều tan biến. Cậu cảm thấy tự tin hơn – tin tưởng vào bản thân hơn – dù chỉ một chút so với lúc trước. Kể cả nếu soulmate có quyết định rời đi, chán ghét cậu vô dụng thế nào, ngay bây giờ cậu cảm thấy thế giới không còn gì ổn hơn.

Một cảm giác… thật tốt. Hơn cả, tuyệt vời.

Kyoko vui sướng thét lên, túm chặt tay cậu và lắc qua lại không ngớt. “Chúc mừng cậu, Sawada-kun! Tớ lấy làm mừng cho cậu! Cô ấy là ai vậy? Hay là anh ấy? Họ bằng tuổi ta không? Họ học cùng trường ta chứ? Tên họ là gì? Ôi trời, điều này thật tuyệt vời!” Tsuna ngây ngốc nhìn cô, choáng váng với tốc độ câu hỏi bắn như tên lửa. Kurokawa đảo tròn mắt, nhìn Tsuna thích thú khi cô đẩy người bạn thân dạt sang.

“Kyko, bĩnh tĩnh. Để cậu ấy trả lời.” Trông Kyoko chả có chút ngại ngùng nào, chỉ háo hức nhìn cậu chằm chằm.

“Ừm. Là con trai. Và không, anh ấy không cùng trường ta. Thực ra thì anh ấy không sống ở Namimori. Anh ấy là gia sư tại nhà, mẹ tớ mới thuê.” Cậu hơi xấu hổ nhìn xuống mặt đất. Chả phải bí mật gì về việc cậu học kém cỡ nào và một gia sự là cần thiết thế nào. Cậu bỏ qua câu hỏi về tuổi tác với tên và mong rằng cô ấy sẽ không để ý điều đó.

“Sao cậu lại muốn biết dải ruy băng này màu gì?” Kurokawa hỏi, ngó xuống tay cậu với vẻ mặt khó hiểu?. “Mà cậu kiếm đâu ra cái này vậy?”

“Tớ nhặt được trên đường đi học. Nó… ừm thì, nó gần như là màusắcduynhấttớnhìnthấy,” cậu lí nhí, mặt vẫn đổ bừng.

“Nói lại nghe coi?” Kurokawa nhìn cậu hoài nghi, trong khi Kyoko nhăn mặt buồn bã. Tsuna thở dài, vai khom lại trong vô thức thành tư thế phòng thủ khi cậu nói lại thật chậm.

“Không biết tại sao, nhưng đó là màu duy nhất tớ nhìn thấy. Mọi thứ còn lại vẫn… xám xịt.” Tsuna nhìn chằm chằm vào dải ruy băng trên tay. Nó sáng nổi bật hẳn so với làn da cậu, chói lóa hơn bất kỳ thứ gì có trong sân, kể cả ngôi trường và những bông hoa mọc cạnh bờ tường.

May mắn thay, Kurokawa không phải một người thích thương hại người khác, và cũng sắp đến giờ vào lớp.

“Nó gọi là màu vàng,” cô ấy nói, túm tay Kyoko kéo đi. “Nhớ về kiếm cuốn sách đó đấy đồ khỉ. Nếu đã nhìn được một màu rồi thì sớm muộn cậu cũng sẽ nhìn thấy những màu khác thôi.”

Tsuna chớp mắt kinh ngạc trước lời động viên và nhìn cô đầy biết ơn. “Cảm ơn cậu rất nhiều, Kurokawa-san.”

“Sao cũng được,” cô ấy lầm bầm, một vệt xám dày xuất hiện trên sống mũi. Kyoko tươi cười nhìn cả hai, và giơ tay làm động tác khóa kéo ngang qua miệng cùng lúc cô quay lại lớp.

Tsuna cúi nhìn dải ruy băng.

“Màu vàng,” cậu thì thầm, nhấn nhá từ ấy trên đầu lưỡi. Cậu nhớ lại bài học từ tiểu học, từ những gì họ học về hệ mặt trời. “Màu vàng, như mặt trời.”

Ý nghĩ ấy khiến cậu mỉm cười.

Thật cẩn thận, cậu ngập dải ruy băng lại và nhét vào túi.

  



	3. Giallo III

Thử thách của Mochida gần như đáng thất vọng.

Ngày hôm nay trôi qua một cách quá bình yên đang khiến Tsuna bắt đầu cảm thấy có chút ngờ ngợ; vì vậy khi bị gọi mặt trước toàn thể lớp học gần như là một sự giải thoát. Kinh hãi, vì cậu chả biết tí gì về Kendo nhưng ít nhất cậu không còn phải nơm nớm lo sợ chờ đợi nữa. Mochida không thể làm gì cậu, ít nhất là không thể ở trước mặt nhiều người như vậy (và với tốc độ tin đồn lan truyền khắp Nami-chuu, không nghi ngờ gì sẽ có rất nhiều học sinh kéo đến, nếu không muốn nói là cả lớp), và như thế này vẫn tốt hơn. Cho đến giờ, cậu đang trải qua một ngày khá yên ổn, và hiếm khi đó là điều tốt.  

(Một ngày tốt lành thường có xu hướng kết thúc trong việc bị truy đuổi suốt đoạn đường từ trường về nhà. Và dù có bị tóm được hay không, mọi chuyện luôn thấm đẫm nước mắt.)

Miễn cưỡng, cậu đứng lên giấu cặp vào nơi bí mật – nếu không làm vậy, đồ dùng của cậu sẽ hoặc bị mất trộm hoặc phá hư hoặc cả hai – và hướng đến phòng thể dục. Có thể cậu rất tệ môn toán, nhưng đây là một phương trình đơn giản. Bị tẩn lúc này, và cậu sẽ chịu ít đau đớn cũng như bớt tủi nhục vì sự yếu đuối hơn; hoặc không xuất hiện và bị lùng bắt, đau đớn gấp đôi và bẽ mặt gấp hai khi vừa là một tên hèn nhát và yếu đuối. Cậu đã quá quen với những gì từng trải qua trước đây (không phải thử thách, cái này thì mới), mọi chuyện nên được giải quyết càng sớm càng tốt. Chỉ là cậu không hiểu mục đích của thử thách này, nhưng trước giờ người ta chả cần lý do để đánh đập cậu. Rõ ràng, chỉ đơn thuần sự hiện diện của cậu cũng khiến họ thấy ngứa mắt rồi.

Vậy nên cậu sẽ chịu đựng, lết xác tới phòng y tế, sau đó chữa trị vết thương thật tốt để mẹ khỏi lo lắng và cố hết sức tránh gặp Hibari khi ra về. Nếu may mắn cậu sẽ giấu được tới khi vết thương lành hẳn.

Đó gần như chính xác sẽ là những gì sẽ xảy ra, nếu cậu đã không chiến thắng. Bằng cách nào đó.

Điều thất bại duy nhất cậu nhớ là bước vào và trông thấy gần như cả khối và nửa hai lớp trên đang đợi. Cậu ngạc nhiên, bởi vì mới 20 phút trước cậu nhận được lời thách đấu, và tin đồn nào có lan nhanh toàn trường đến vậy. Cậu đoán chắc Mochida đã đi rêu rao khắp nơi vụ thử thách vì bị cậu chen ngang… cái kế hoạch khỉ gió gì đó mà cậu ta tính thực hiện lúc trưa, như thế bất cứ ai thấy hứng thú đều có mặt.

Ngồi ở băng ghế đầu với cô bạn thân ngay cạnh và anh trai đứng sau, trông vô cùng bối rối, là Sasagawa Kyoko. Kurokawa sát khí bừng bừng và Sasagawa Ryohei, soulmate không tưởng của Kurokawa, trông như thể sẵn sàng lao xuống đập Mochida một trận ra trò bất cứ lúc nào.

Tsuna lết lên trước từng bước, vai căng cứng và cực kì khó chịu. Mọi chuyện có vẻ tệ hơn cậu tưởng. Cậu sẽ không sống thoát vụ này mất.

“Cũng dám xuất hiện cơ đấy, Tsuna – vô – dụng?” Mochida đứng cách cậu một tấm tatami cười cợt, toàn thân trang bị đồng phục và giáp bảo vệ Kendo, kiếm tre đập đập trên vai. “Thích ăn đập đến vậy à?”

(Không. Không hề. Làm như cậu có lựa chọn ấy. Những cách giải quyết khác chả đáng xem xét, và khả năng có quá nhiều lần một tháng Tsuna sẽ vác tấm thân tàn tạ với bộ đồ đẫm máu về nhà trước khi mẹ cậu bắt đầu chú ý. Cậu không thể – _sẽ không_ – để bà ấy chịu đựng như tai nạn ba năm trước. Không bao giờ, một lần nào nữa.)

Mặt Mochida xoắn lại thành biểu cảm xấu xí khi Tsuna không trả lời và chĩa cây kiếm về phía sau lưng cậu. Tsuna quay lại và nhìn thấy hai thành viên câu lạc bộ Kendo loay hoay bê bộ đồ bảo hộ, một người khác cầm kiếm tre cả bằng hai tay. Xa hơn chút là trọng tài cầm cờ thi đấu.

Ai cũng thấy rõ là trận đấu đã bị sắp đặt ngay từ đầu, nhưng như thường lệ, chẳng ai thèm lên tiếng trước sự bất công này. Cậu tự hỏi có phải do họ sợ hãi Mochida hay không. Với sự đạo mạo và to tiếng của mình, Mochida chả được ai trong trường yêu thích ngoại trừ chính câu lạc bộ bởi bản tính kiêu ngạo và cách cậu ta đối xử với mọi người, phụ nữ nói riêng. Dù vậy, so sánh với Tsuna, thì cậu ta quả thật như một vị vua.

“Nếu tao là mày, tao sẽ mặc bộ giáp đó. Mày vẫn thảm bại thôi, nhưng đỡ một chuyến nhập viện.” Mochida ưỡn ngực vênh váo trong khi các thành viên còn lại tụ tập sau lưng cậu ta, cất tiếng cười nhạo. Tên nhóc giữ cây kiếm tre nếm nó sang phía Tsuna, nhưng cậu chỉ lờ đi, bước sang bên để nó rơi lạch cạch xuống sàn. “Sao thế, sợ muốn bỏ cuộc rồi à?”

“Thực ra thì…” Tsuna ngại ngùng xoa tóc, cúi xuống nhìn cây kiếm dưới chân rồi lên một Mochida đang sửng sốt. “Tớ không rõ sao tớ ở đây nữa.”

Mặt Mochida tối sầm lại. “Tất nhiên mày phải biết tại sao mày ở đây rồi, đồ đần độn! Nếu không sao mày xen vào khi tao đang hẹn Kyoko-chan đi chơi chứ? Làm như cô ấy sẽ chịu đi với một kẻ thảm hại, thua cuộc, vô dụng như mày ấy!” Trên băng ghế, Kurokawa vỗ trán rên rỉ,  Kyoko chớp mắt bối rối, và Ryohei bị một toán người trông như thành viên câu lạc bộ đấm bốc ngăn lại.

.... Cái gì?

“Ý mày là sao?!” Mochida như thể nổ tung, nước miếng phun tóe loe khi hét lên. “Mày nghe tao nói không, thằng hèn” Ồ. Tsuna không cố ý nói thành lời.

“Ừm. Mochida-san, tớ nghĩ cậu nhầm lẫn gì rồi. Sasagawa-chan thực sự rất tốt, và chắc chắn có ấy sẽ là một người bạn gái tuyệt vời khi cô ấy sẵn sàng muốn đến với ai đó, nhưng tớ không hề coi cô ấy như vậy.” 

Có lẽ, đã từng thôi; cậu sẽ không nói dối nếu cô ấy hỏi. Khi còn bé, cậu cũng từng mơ mộng một ngày nào đó cậu đủ dũng khí để nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô ấy, tưởng tượng cả thế giới rực rỡ đắm chìm màu sắc và họ sẽ hạnh phúc thế nào, định mệnh gắn kết cho đến hết cuộc đời. Dù sao, những ngày tháng mộng mơ ấy cũng qua rồi, vài năm về trước khi cả hai ghép đôi làm chung mĩ thuật. Cậu đã nhìn vào mắt cô ấy, lòng đầy hy vọng và hào hứng… và rồi chẳng có gì xảy ra.

Mất một thời gian, nhưng tình yêu gà bông ấy cũng nhạt dần cho đến khi đọng lại chẳng có gì ngoài sự ngưỡng mộ đơn thuần. Cậu nhớ một ngày bắt gặp cô ấy đến trường và khi sự thất vọng vẫn trào trực mỗi lần nhìn thấy cô ấy biến mất, cả ngày còn lại trôi qua thật nhẹ nhàng và có chút gì đó thanh thản.

Không, cậu và Kyoko chưa bao giờ là của nhau. Giờ khi đã gặp được soulmate thật sự, có lẽ, đó lại là một điều tốt.

Kyoko đang mỉm cười, điều đó khiến Tsuna vui vẻ hơn. Ít nhất trông cô ấy không còn như thể sắp khóc nữa. Kurokawa nhìn cậu đôi chút tôn trọng, một dấu hiện đáng yên lòng. Còn Ryohei-senpai thì nhe răng cười, sáng chói đến mức thắp sáng được cả một căn phòng tăm tối và rống to hết mình cụm từ cửa miệng. Thanh âm nghe còn to rõ hơn kể từ lúc những người khác trong phòng đã ngừng cười nhạo và chăm chú theo dõi hơn.

Mochida siết chặt thanh kiếm tre đến mức nhìn như nó có thể gãy làm hai.

“Bày đặt,” phun ra một câu. “Nhặt mẹ cái kiếm lên. Giờ thì tao _thực sự_ muốn làm gỏi mày rồi đấy.”

Tsuna vẫn đang phân vân lựa chọn (giữa việc mặc bộ giáp thô kệch đấy và không thể di chuyển nhưng tránh được phần nhiều tổn thương, hay không mặc áo giáp và cố gắng tránh né hết các đòn tấn công) thì Mochida đã mất hết kiên nhẫn vào lao tới. Cơn giận đã khiến cậu ta hoàn toàn ngó lơ bộ luật mà mình vẫn luôn tôn thờ và lao vào tấn công Tsuna mặc dù cậu không có một manh giáp hay vũ khí nào phòng hộ. Tsuna chỉ kịp nhìn thấy Mochida chuyển động thật chậm, và đó là lúc mọi thứ nhòa đi.

Điều tiếp theo Tsuna ý thức được là cậu nắm trong tay kiếm tre và Mochida nằm đo ván trên sàn với một cục u sưng vù trên trán. Phòng thể dục chìm vào im lặng; mọi người nhìn chằm chằm cậu như thể họ chưa từng nhìn thấy cậu bao giờ. Và, vì vài lí do, cậu cũng chỉ mặc mỗi cái quần đùi.

Dù thế nào, cậu đã thắng trận đấu mà vốn lúc đầu cậu không muốn tham gia và thắng trong tình trạng chỉ mặc có một cái quần đùi. Đây chắc chắn là khoảnh khắc không thể nào hợp hơn để hoảng loạn, và cậu thực sự hoảng loạn.

“Chuyện gì vừa xảy ra vậy?!” cậu hét rú lên, buông kiếm và lùi lại sau vài bước. Như nước tràn bờ đê, tất cả học sinh đứng dậy vỗ tay rào rào và cất tiếng chúc mừng, ủng hộ người thắng cuộc nhưng vẫn xỉa xói cậu vài câu. (Tsuna không thể trách họ được, thật vậy. Cậu cũng sẽ chế giễu mình, nếu cậu là loại người đó?.”

“Cái quái gì vậy, Sawada?” Kurokawa lên tiếng, vẻ mặt cực kì sửng sốt. Kyoko thì đỏ mặt nhìn lên trần nhà như thể cô ấy không tìm thấy thứ gì thú vị hơn vậy, và Ryohei đang la hét hết mình về việc “chiến đấu như một người đàn ông!”

“Tớ không biết chuyện gì vừa xảy ra nữa!” Tsuna vội vàng đính chính, mắt mở to ngu ngơ. “Ý tờ là… _cái gì?_ ”

“Con khỉ Kendo tấn công hệt như một con khỉ chính thống, tự dưng cậu ngã ngược ra sau, rồi bắt đầu đứng dậy xé toạc quần áo la hét kiểu đại loại chiến thắng với Dying will gì đó, và hạ gục Mochida trong một cú. Cuối cùng cậu hoảng loạn. Mà, cái vòng cổ trông lạ đấy.” Giọng Kurokawa đều đều, nhưng cái nhìn sắc bén vẫn còn đó.

Tsuna nhìn cô, rồi Mochia, rồi hắt hơi một cái thật mạnh.

Cậu hoàn toàn bối rối nhìn viên đạn kì lạ trong tay.

_“Cái gì!”_


	4. Giallo IV

Dù chậm trễ, Reborn vẫn tìm được đường đến trường trung học Namimori. Chào đón anh là tin đồn Tsuna “chơi đểu” đội trưởng câu lạc bộ Kendo để rồi bị ‘điểm danh’ thách đấu sau giờ học. Nực cười là Tsuna, người trong cuộc lại không biết gì, dựa vào việc cậu thản nhiên đợi ngày trôi qua như thế nào. Reborn tự hỏi sao một người có thể mời gọi nhiều rắc rối mà không cần cố gắng tới vậy, nhưng rồi nhớ ra ngọn lửa của Tsuna đã bị phong ấn và ngừng thắc mắc.

Phong ấn ngọn lửa chưa bao giờ là một hành động đúng đắn, và luôn dẫn đến những hậu quả khôn lường. Với những ngọn lửa chưa được rèn luyện, đặc biệt là khi người sở hữu chúng còn nhỏ tuổi, khả năng ảnh hưởng là rất nhỏ. Tuy nhiên, điều đó, hoàn toàn phụ thuộc vào sức mạnh và độ thuần khiết của ngọn lửa. Dựa theo kinh nghiệm anh có được, từ trước đến nay chưa ai từng thử phong ấn một Bầu trời cả; chúng quá hiếm và cũng quá quyền lực để mạo hiểm như vậy. Ai biết ảnh hưởng nó mang lại như thế nào – rốt cuộc Tsuna như bây giờ có bao nhiêu phần là do chính bản thân cậu mà không phải tác động của phong ấn.

Reborn không ủng hộ việc này vì sự nguy hiểm mà nó mang lại – cho cả người bị phong ấn và những ai xung quanh họ – nhưng là một đồng mình độc lập của Vongola Nono, anh không có quyền xen vào. Không thể ngay cả khi anh biết tình huống diễn ra tám năm trước lúc mà phong ấn được thực hiện. Đặc biệt là khi bố của Tsuna, người có vị thế phù hợp hơn để khuyên nhủ Ngài đệ cửu đúng theo chức vụ của mình, đã đồng ý với quyết định đó.

(Reborn có rất nhiều muốn nói và cần nói với Iemitsu, nhưng anh sẽ giữ lại khi mà – nếu – tên đó đoái hoài đến chuyện trở về nhà. Và khi đó, tốt nhất người đàn ông nên có chuẩn bị tốt, mặc dù chả ích lắm.

Tsuna là Bầu trời _của họ_ , và anh biết những người khác cũng sẽ có rất nhiều để nói.)

Trong lúc chờ tan trường, anh dành thời gian lập một tấm bản đồ quanh khu vực, tạo nơi bí mật và lối tắt giữa các bức tường cũng như lưu ý vài người khá thú vị. Reborn cũng cân nhắc việc lập thêm một hệ hộ vệ thứ hai cho Tsuna, nhưng chỉ nghĩ đến thôi đã khiến anh kích động muốn nã súng ai đó. Làm một danh sách các ứng cử viên tiềm năng là vì cẩn trọng, nhưng quyết định thì có lẽ nên cân nhắc sau.

Thay vào đó, thử tưởng tượng trong đầu phản ứng của Tsuna khi bị chủ tướng câu lạc bộ Kendo cũng khiến anh thích thú. Nếu như thông tin trong hồ sơ đúng, Tsuna chắc chắn sẽ chạy hoặc trốn hơn là quyết định đối mặt. Reborn chỉ biết đứa trẻ Mochida này tức giận bởi vì chuyện gì đó dính líu với một nữ sinh (Sasagawa Kyoko, người có anh trai sở hữu ngọn lửa mặt trời), nhưng anh đến sau giờ trưa, khi cả lũ đã bàn tán về tin đồn, nên anh không rõ tường tận sự việc.

Theo dõi câu lạc bộ Kendo (buôn chuyện như mấy bà mụ già) Reborn cũng biết được đáp án và anh chỉ có lắc đầu ngán ngẩm.

Con nít. _Tất nhiên_ là do cái tôi méo mó rồi.

Khi tiết học cuối ngày kết thúc, Reborn đã tìm được vị trí phù hợp để quan sát và quyết định ngồi ngay trên ban công tầng hai phòng thể dục. Học sinh nhanh chóng đổ xô vào, một số còn đặt bàn cược bên ngoài. Chia thanh hai phe hoặc Tsuna bỏ chạy hoặc ‘được hộ tống’ vào trận đấu, nhưng tất cả đều chắc chắn cậu ta sẽ thua.

Không hiểu sao Reborn chẳng thấy bất ngờ và khá là ấn tượng Tsuna thực sự xuất hiện mà không cần ép buộc và thậm chí là còn đến đúng giờ nữa. Có vẻ như mục điểm số và hậu đậu trong hồ sơ là đúng, sự hèn nhát thì không. Ít nhất, Tsuna chấp nhận thua cuộc và cậu chỉ đơn thuần muốn chuyện này trôi qua thật mau.

Tsuna vô tình xem nhẹ tình huống mà đối thủ vô cùng coi trọng khiến anh thấy thật hài hước. Lời đáp trả trước sự cáo buộc của Mochia thậm chí còn lịch thiệp và khá là trang trọng. Những người đã có soulmate tỏ vẻ đồng quan điểm, họ nhìn Tsuna với một ánh mắt khác và khinh bỉ đối thủ của cậu.

Leon bò xuống tay anh và biến hóa ngay khoảnh khắc Mochida nổi điên và trận đấu bắt đầu trước khi Tsuna kịp bảo vệ bản thân. Xúc động muốn bắn tên nhóc Kendo (và không phải bằng viên đạn đặc biệt) thật cám dỗ, nhưng Reborn chủ đích về phía Tsuna và nổ súng.

Anh không hề thấy bất ngờ với những gì xảy ra tiếp theo, ngay cả khi đôi mắt anh chỉ nhìn về chiếc vòng trên cổ Tsuna, bằng chứng thiết thực cho gánh nặng mà họ cùng chịu đựng.

(Dù vậy, phản ứng của Tsuna sau đó thì thật hài hước.)

—

“Đạn Dying Will?”

Reborn điềm tĩnh nhìn Tsuna ngồi đối diện, thấy rõ sự tò mò không che giấu trong mắt cậu và ghi chú thêm vào tệp hồ sơ lúc trước.

(Sau khi Tsuna đã bình tâm sau trận Kendo chóng vánh và mượn tạm bộ đồ thể thao của Sasagawa Ryohei để mặc tạm, Reborn cuối cùng cũng lộ diện hộ tống cậu về nhà. Cả hai chào hỏi Nana rồi chuồn lên phòng Tsuna để nghiêm túc nói chuyện.

Xét cho cùng, Tsuna đã tiếp nhận bí mật mafia và mục đích thật sự của Reborn khi đến đây một cách tương đối tốt. Dù ban đầu có chút hoảng loạn, nhưng đáng chú ý là cậu không hề từ chối hay phản đối thằng thừng; vậy nên, đúng thế, mọi chuyện vẫn trôi qua khá suôn sẻ. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Reborn biết ơn sự bất tài của Iemitsu.

Tất nhiên anh sẽ không bao giờ chính miệng thừa nhận điều đó.)

“Đúng vậy. Viên đạn được sử dụng giúp ai đó tiến vào trạng thái Dying Will trong vòng năm phút. Trong khoảng thời gian này, mọi giới hạn đều được phá bỏ, đem lại nguồn sức mạnh to lớn và một cơ thể bất khả xâm phạm cũng như khả năng sử dụng ngọn lửa Dying will không giới hạn sau khi hồi sinh từ trạng thái chết giả dựa trên dựa trên sự tiếc nuối sau khi chết. Nếu được huấn luyện kỹ càng, một người có thể tiến vào trạng thái Dying Will mà không cần bắn đạn vào người hay dùng thuốc, phát minh mới cải tiến.” Nói tới đây, Reborn ngừng lại một chút, và nghiêm túc nhìn Tsuna. “Tuy vậy, vì ngọn lửa của cậu bị phong ấn khi còn bé, nghĩa là đang trong tình trạng ngủ im, chúng cần được đánh thức bằng viên đạn đặc biệt, để phá bỏ phong ấn.”

Anh nhìn Tsuna chìm vào trầm ngâm, môi cắn nhẹ, mày nhăn lại.

“Phong ấn,” Tsuna lẩm bầm, giọng sáng lên như thế cuối cùng cũng hiểu được điều cậu vẫn luôn băn khoăn. “Hóa ra ý người đó là vậy…”

Reborn nheo mắt, và anh nhìn Tsuna một cái sắc lạnh.

“Giải thích.”

Tsuna lắc mình thoát khỏi những suy nghĩ trong đầu, tay vô tình sờ lên chiếc vòng trên cổ, nghịch nghịch. Mắt cậu chăm chú vào chiếc núm giả mà Reborn đeo.

“Tầm năm năm trước, một người đàn ông lạ mặt tìm đến khi tớ ở công viên. Ông ấy bảo tớ bầu trời quá thanh khiết để bị phong ấn và rằng nó sẽ không bao giờ tìm được các nguyên tố chân chính khi bị nhốt như vậy. Rồi ông ấy đưa tớ chiếc vòng này và bảo tớ cất thật kỹ đừng bao giờ cởi ra.”

Cậu kéo chiếc vòng ra khỏi áo. Núm giả lơ lửng tỏa sáng trong không trung. Ánh sáng dịu nhẹ gợi Reborn nhớ đến hoàng hôn, rực rỡ và lộng lẫy nhưng cũng thật ấm áp. Càng đẹp đẽ biết bao nếu như đó không phải lời nhắc cho số phận nghiệt ngã soulmate anh phải gánh chịu. Reborn nghiến răng, và trừng mắt nhìn chiếc vòng.

“Hắn ta có giải thích cho cậu ý nghĩa cái núm giả không?”

“Không.” Tsuna nhìn anh thắc mắc, câu hỏi trực chờ đầu lưỡi nhưng vẫn trả lời, “Ông ấy rời đi ngay khi tớ đeo lên.”

Reborn nhíu mày, kéo thấp vành mũ che đi đôi mắt. Vậy là tên đội mũ sắt nguyền rủa một đứa trẻ tám, chín tuổi và không thèm giải thích rõ điều hắn đã làm? Rằng khoảnh khắc cậu bé chấp nhận cái núm giả số phận cậu đã được định đoạt sẽ chết sớm? Quá điển hình. Reborn không nghĩ anh còn có thể ghê tởm người đàn ông đó nhiều hơn thế nào nữa.

“Cậu được biết là người sở hữu ngọn lửa bầu trời. Bầu trời thu hút những nguyên tố khác, đáng kể là sáu ngọn lửa: theo thứ tự mặt trời, bão tố, mưa, sấm sét, mây và sương mù. Đây là do thuộc tính dung hòa của nó. Trong giới Mafia, một Nhà thường được lãnh đạo bởi Bầu trời bởi các nguyên tố mà chúng thu hút, bầu trời là nơi chào đón và chấp nhận họ vô điều kiện – một nơi họ thực sự thuộc về. Cái núm giả chứng minh cậu là Arcobaleno bầu trời, rằng cậu là Boss – là _nhà_ – dành cho các Arcobaleno khác.”

Tsuna nghiêng đầu hiếu kỳ và vươn tay chạm vào chiếc núm màu vàng đang tỏa sáng quanh cổ Reborn. Nếu như là ai khác, Reborn đã nổ súng bắn rồi. Và như thế, trong một khắc đắn đo, anh chiều theo Tsuna và để mặc cậu thích thú.

“Vậy cậu cũng là một Arcobaleno hả?”

“Ừ,” Reborn thừa nhận. Anh nắm lấy bàn tay Tsuna trên mặt chiếc vòng. “Tôi là sát thủ số một thế giới, Arcobaleno mặt trời.”

Tsuna mỉm cười và Reborn vẫn còn ngây ngốc khi cảm giác được mối liên kết hình thành ngay lập tức giữa hai người.

“Vậy thì, chào mừng về nhà, Reborn.”

–

(Mọi chuyện dễ dàng đến mức bất ngờ – hoặc cũng không bất ngờ đến thế, khi mà bây giờ anh đã hiểu rõ Tsuna thêm chút ít sau khi mặc kệ và đốt luôn đống hồ sơ CEDEF đã tổng hợp – cả hai quyết định ngồi xuống bắt đầu bài học làm Mafia Boss sau khi đống bài tập của cậu được hoàn thành ít nhiều thỏa đáng. Có thể hiểu là dù còn khá miễn cưỡng, nhưng cậu vẫn lắng nghe lịch sự giới Mafia và đồng ý với lịch huấn huyện Reborn đặt ra và hứa sẽ cố gắng hết sức để hoàn thành.

Reborn đặc biệt tôn trọng Timoteo, trên cả hai cương vị Boss và một người bạn, và anh không bao giờ thất bại khi chấp nhận một nhiệm vụ nào. Trên hết, ngoài danh hiệu sát thủ số một thế giới, nếu nói thứ anh tự hào nhất, đó chính là lòng trung thành. Tsuna sẽ trở thành Vongola Decimo, như Reborn đã thề trên danh dự mối quan hệ đồng minh với Vongola Nono.

Tuy nhiên, Tsuna là soulmate – là _Bầu trời_ của anh – và mối liên kết đó bền vững hơn bất cứ liên mình nào có thể so sánh.) 

 


	5. Intermezzo I

Iemitsu Sawada, boss của CEDEF và cố vấn viên ngoại thở dài não nề, ngẩn ngơ nhìn bức ảnh vợ con trong tay và tạm thời vui sướng ngó lơ đống giấy tờ trên bàn làm việc trong chốc lát. Bức ảnh đã được bảy năm tuổi, kỉ niệm cho lần duy nhất ông về nhà trong khoảng thời gian có thế. Mà có lẽ, khi nhớ lại ông thấy có chút tội lỗi, là tám năm trước. Bé trai sáu tuổi đáng yêu ngây thơ trong ảnh không còn là một đứa trẻ mà đã trở thành cậu thiếu niên sắp bị quăng vào thế giới ngầm Mafia đen tối do tình cảnh vượt quá sức kiểm soát. 

Ông không dám về nhà một phần cũng do nỗi hổ thẹn khi đã giam giữ phần quan trọng nhất của Tsuna. Khi Nono phong ấn ngọn lửa của Tsuna (tình cờ trùng với ngày bức ảnh được chụp), ông đã không phản đối với mong ước tha thiết rằng họ sẽ không bao giờ cần phải phá bỏ phong ấn đó. Ông cực kì muốn giữ gia đình tránh xa cuộc sống hiện tại; dù điều đó có ảnh hưởng một chút đến sự phát triển về cảm xúc, thể chất và tâm lí của Tsuna, thì ít nhất cậu vẫn được an toàn. Điểm tốt cũng không quan trọng bằng mạng sống của con ông, thêm nữa hậu quả của việc phong ấn ngọn lửa cũng chưa bao giờ được chứng thực. Ông  _ muốn  _ Tsuna được hạnh phúc, tất nhiên rồi; nhưng với ông một đứa trẻ tầm thường, cô độc vẫn tốt hơn đứa con trai chỉ còn là cái xác. 

Ngọn lửa đặc biệt thuần khiết của Tsuna, nếu cứ để yên tới khi cậu lớn lên, sẽ thu hút những ngọn lửa khắp các thị trấn xung quanh dù vô tình hay cố ý. Tin đồn sẽ lan rộng và lẽ dĩ nhiên mối liên hệ của Tsuna (mặc định thêm Nana) với giới Mafia sẽ bị lộ, khiến cả hai gặp nguy. Vẫn nên đề phòng hơn là nghĩ cách giải quyết. 

Rốt cuộc, tất cả cũng đổ bể. Đầu tiền là Enrico bị bắn hạ trong trận ẩu đả không đáng có với một gia đình vô danh nào đó đã không còn tồn tại. Rồi đến Massimo bị thủ hạ phản bội khi đang đi nghỉ ở một trong các hòn đảo tư tại Barcelona. Họ không bao giờ tìm hiểu được chuyện gì đã xảy ra với Federico và tại sao xác anh lại ở trong nhà kho. Đó còn chưa kể đến Xanxus, đóng băng suốt gần một thập kỷ sau vụ đảo chính thất bại – dù có thành công đi nữa thì hắn cũng không đủ tư cách.

Cuối cùng, Iemitsu giữ chức vụ cố vấn viên ngoại cũng không hợp lệ, chỉ còn lại Tsuna, bé cá bé bỏng đáng yêu, làm ứng cử viên cho vị trí Vongola Decimo. Mọi hy vọng vào một cuộc sống bình thường dành cho con trai ông – đều tan biến chỉ trong vài năm ngắn ngủi.

Lúc này, chắc hẳn Reborn đã đến Nhật Bản và giới thiệu với Tsuna rằng cậu được chọn làm Boss kế nhiệm nhà Vongola. Tuy rằng ông mong muốn mình mới là người được tiết lộ về huyết thống nhà Vongola cho cậu, nhưng công việc đã níu ông lại. Cho dù Tsuna sẽ không ngồi lên vị trí này ngay trong năm nay, nhưng việc kế thừa danh hiệu Vongola không chỉ đơn thuần là chuyển giao những chiếc nhẫn và một buổi lễ kế nhiệm. Nono đã là Boss rất nhiều năm rồi và một sự thay đổi đột ngột sẽ không tốt đối với Gia Đình. Iemitsu hiện tại đang rất bận rộn; sẽ cần một phép màu (hoặc một cuộc khủng hoảng) thì may ra ông mới có cơ hội về nhà trong thời gian tới. 

Thở dài lần nữa, ông hờn dỗi nhìn bức ảnh. Một ý tưởng đột ngột nảy ra trong đầu khiến ông bừng sáng, và gần như phi tới chiếc điện thoại làm giấy bút loạt xoạt rơi xuống sàn. Reborn đến sẽ là lý do tuyệt vời để gọi điện về nhà và lắng nghe giọng nói ngọt ngào của Nana!

Ông gần như tan chảy khi được bắt máy, nhưng thu hết dũng khí nói chuyện, “Nana! Em vẫn đáng yêu như ngày nào!”

_“A, anh yêu!”_ Nana phấn khởi nói. _“Tuyệt vời làm sao cuối cùng anh cũng gọi về!_ _Em đã rất mong ngóng từng ngày. Có một tin vui để kể cho anh nghe đây!”_

Trong lòng Iemitus cảm thấy cả tò mò lẫn tội lỗi. Kinh nghiệm giúp ông che giấu bằng sự vui vẻ giả dối. “Ồ? tin vui mà em muốn nói là gì, em yêu?”

_ “ÔI! Tsuna của chúng ta đã tìm thấy soulmate! Điều đó không tuyệt vời sao?”  _ Trong chốc lát, Iemitsu thở dốc kinh ngạc rồi ông ngoác miệng cười lớn.

“Thế mới là con trai bố chứ! Tsuna bé nhỏ đã trưởng thành trước cả khi anh kịp để ý rồi,” ông luyến tiếc nói. “Vậy, cô bé đó là ai? Bạn học ở trường hay là hàng xóm?” Hào hứng tưởng tượng cậu trai bé bỏng tay trong tay với một cô bé xinh xắn, tâm trí ông đã tự khắc họa một đám cưới hoành tráng, lộng lẫy với một tá đứa cháu chạy vòng xung quanh, ngước nhìn với đôi mắt to tròn, lóng lánh gọi ông là ông nội. 

_ “Ừm, việc đó quả thật là một sự trùng hợp đáng kinh ngạc,”  _ giọng Nana kéo ông về với thực tại.  _ “Anh có nhớ cậu gia sư anh giới thiệu không?” _

Nụ cười của Iemitsu chùng xuống và một cảm giác lạnh băng chạy dọc sống lưng; ảo tương tương lai tan vỡ như bong bóng xà phòng. 

“Tất nhiên rồi,” ông nói, giọng đều đều. “Mọi chuyện thế nào? Tsuna của chúng ta có tiến bộ chứ?”

_ “Ôi tốt lắm, anh yêu. Tsuna thậm chí còn đạt 80% bài kiểm tra quốc ngữ nữa kìa! Cậu Reborn đó thật tài giỏi, và có vẻ Tsuna cũng rất thích cậu ấy.” _

“Tuyệt! Anh mừng là mọi việc ổn thỏa.” Ông cảm thấy yên lòng đôi chút khi Tsuna chịu tiếp nhận sự thật. Còn lời Nana kể rằng Tsuna khá thích Reborn thì ông nghĩ thành; do Tsuna quá sợ hãi để phản kháng thôi, ít nhất là khi có bà ấy ở quanh. Dù có yêu Nana nhiều đến đâu, Iemistu cũng phải thừa nhận cô ấy không phải người thật sự sắc sảo.

_ “Đúng vậy,”  _ Nana tiếp lời _ , “bởi vì hóa ra, Reborn lại là soulmate của Tsu-kun! Đúng là định mệnh.”  _

Não Iemitsu như tắc nghẽn, từng từ cứ lặp đi lặp lại trong tâm trí đến mức ông không nhận ra bà đang nói những gì nữa, giọng nghẹn lại, ống nghe trượt khỏi tay rơi qua bàn, lơ lửng giữa không trung. 

“R-R-Reborn? Soulmate? ….Tsuna?” ông lắp bắp, giọng như rít lên.

_ “Cả hai hợp nhau lắm luôn! Và em còn có tin vui hơn nhiều, anh yêu, anh sẽ không tin đâu! Bạn Reborn-kun đến chơi mà không ngờ người này cũng lại là soulmate của Tsuna! Ôi trời, chuyện đó không kỳ diệu sao, anh yêu? Tsuna của chúng ta có tới hai soulmate~! … Anh yêu… Anh còn đó không?” _

Tai ông không còn nghe được gì nữa, bị chôn vùi trong nỗi kinh hoàng khi nghe tin sát thủ số một thế giới lại là soulmate của đứa con bé bỏng của ông. (Việc này sẽ ám ảnh ông mãi đến về sau, ngay cả khi người được đề cập ở trên không ngừng hứng thú hỏi tại sao.)

“Reborn? Soulmate? Tsuna?” miệng nhẩm đi nhẩm lại những từ đó, ông hoàn toàn bỏ quên tiếng gọi của người vợ từ ống nghe.

Mắt đảo trắng, ông ngất xỉu. 

(20 phút sau, Lal tiến vào bực bội đá ông tỉnh dậy. Quá mải miết tự lẩm bẩm 3 từ đó ông chẳng để tâm đến bài thuyết giao của cô nàng về việc ngủ nướng trong giờ làm việc. Không lâu sau cô nàng cũng nhận ra sự mất tập trung ấy.

Bên ngoài văn phòng, Oregano và Turmeric cùng co rúm lại khi nghe những âm thanh vọng ra từ trong phòng. )

–

Cách đó 9800 km, Sawada Nana kinh ngạc nhìn cuộc gọi kết thúc. 

“Ôi, chắc là kết nối kém đây mà?.” Bà lắc đầu cúp máy, vẫn hạnh phúc khi được nói chuyện với chồng và chia sẻ được tin vui.

Vui vẻ ngâm nga, bà xếp các tách trà vào khay và bưng lên cho cậu con trai cùng hai soulmate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Các intermezzo có thể coi như ngoại truyện, không hoàn toàn nằm trong mạch chính. Đôi chỗ có thể được đề cập hoặc ám chỉ tới nhưng ngoài ra sẽ không ảnh hưởng đến câu chuyện.


	6. Verde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dành cho các bạn gặp vấn đề không hiểu. Dù thông tin này sẽ được đề cập một lần nữa ở chap 14.  
> Nono phong ấn ngọn lửa của Tsuna lúc cậu 6 tuổi, tác dụng phụ là biến Tsuna thành Dame Tsuna (hay còn gọi là Tsuna vô dụng). Khi tên mặt kẻ caro đưa cậu chiếc núm giả thì cậu đã là Dame-Tsuna 2 năm rồi. Chiếc núm không thể phá hủy nhưng nó làm suy yếu phong ấn. Cùng lúc Tsuna lớn lên thì ngọn lửa của cậu cũng mạnh dần và như một lẽ tự nhiên, phong ấn dần bị bào mòn. Tuy vậy, đây là một quá trình chậm rãi cho nên những tác dụng phụ vẫn còn đó. Vậy nên, bây giờ Reborn đang rèn luyện một Bầu trời tự do với ngọn lửa tinh khiết. :))) May chưa kìa.  
> Còn thanh niên nào bối rối nữa thì com men nhé.

Namimori là một thị trấn kỳ lạ. Đây không phải ý nghĩ đầu tiên xuất hiện trong tâm trí, nhưng lại là từ hợp nhất.  Nó chả có điểm gì đáng chú ý, nhưng Reborn hiếm khi hành động vô lí và hắn quá hiểu Verde đủ với một cú điện thoại như thế sẽ khơi gợi hứng thú của anh.

Tất nhiên, Reborn cũng nhận thức một câu nói đơn giản ‘Tìm được thứ hay lắm, tới địa điểm này’ chỉ như quấy rối và sẽ Verde bị ngó lơ. Tuy nhiên, hiếm mà Reborn gọi chơi, cộng thêm thí nghiệm gần nhất nổ tung mặt (theo nghĩa đen) lại chẳng có đồ thay thế, anh quyết định đi.

Nếu được hỏi, Verde sẽ chỉ thừa nhận là do chán ngán với các dự án nên anh mới đặt vé bay đến Nhật mà không phải vì bất cứ sự _quan tâm_ nào anh cảm nhận được khi đọc tin nhắn với vài từ giản đơn của Reborn. Chỉ là tò mò, không hơn.

Vừa hạ cánh, điện thoại đã rung một tiếng báo tin mới đến. Theo như bản đồ hướng dẫn, anh đi tới một công viên hẻo lánh. Reborn đang ngồi đợi trên băng ghế khuất trong góc, tay cầm cốc cà phê và một tách khác với biểu tượng tia sét đặt cách đó không xa. Verde gạt cái cảm giác khó chịu nhen nhóm qua một bên khi cầm lấy tách cà phê vẫn còn ấm nóng. Nhấp thử một ngụm, đúng mùi vị anh thích dù chất lượng có kém hơn loại anh thường uống.

Ánh sáng tỏa ra từ hai chiếc núm giả bắt đầu nhạt dần. Verde ngồi xuống băng ghế, cách một khoảng vừa đủ tôn trọng nhưng cũng tránh bớt cái trò chào hỏi vặt vãnh. Dưới chân họ, Leon và Keiman có vẻ đang trò chuyện với nhau thông qua những cái nháy mắt chậm chạp và đuôi vẩy biếng nhác.  

(Verde vẫn luôn thấy bất ngờ khi linh thú đồng hành của họ thân thiết với nhau còn hơn chính bản thân các Arcobaleno, đặc biệt là khi một nửa trong số chúng là thiên địch của số còn lại. Hoặc thuộc dạng đáng sợ như trường hợp của Lal Mirch.)

Cả hai gần như im lặng ngồi đó một lúc, uống cà phê và nhìn người qua đường. Dù chung danh hiệu Arcobaleno nhưng Verde chưa bao giờ coi bất kỳ ai là _bạn_. Ngay cả khi lúc còn hành động cùng nhau, họ chỉ có thể nói là người quen tụ họp chung mục tiêu. Dù vậy, những ngày đó cũng trôi xa rồi, và Verde có thể đếm số lần anh liên hệ với họ bên ngoài nhiệm vụ trên đầu ngón tay. Gặp riêng từng người thì chỉ đúng một lần.  

Gần 15 phút trôi qua mà vẫn chưa ai nói gì, và Verde đang bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn. Công viên có… _đẹp_ đi nữa, thì anh cũng không bay xuyên đêm 11 tiếng đồng hồ để đến đây ngắm cảnh. Toàn thân rã rời, và mệt mỏi vì say xe, anh cần một lời giải thích. Cuối cùng Reborn cũng lên tiếng.

“Ngươi vẫn còn nghiên cứu hiện tượng soulmate chứ?”

Verde giữ im lặng, tay siết chặt đến mức gần như bóp nát chiếc cốc giấy làm nước tràn ra ngoài, sự khó chịu thể hiện rõ trên mặt khi nghe đến câu hỏi vô tình này.

Ngay giây phút đầu tiên chạm vào chiếc cốc bêse và cảm nhận được sự vinh quang lẫn kỳ diệu của _khoa học_ , anh đã quyết định mục tiêu lớn nhất trong đời chính là khám phá ra sự huyền bí của soulmate. Đó đã luôn là nguồn động lực ẩn sau mọi quá trình học tập; mọi cố gắng tìm hiểu và nghiên cứu và thí nghiệm cho đến khi sự thất bại nặng nề trong mỗi nỗ lực đổ sụp xuống, sự thất vọng, chán nản của việc cố gắng và cố gắng và _cố gắng_ mỗi ngày, rồi từng ngày, rằng nếu hiểu rõ được bản chất của nó, anh cũng sẽ tìm được _người ấy_ đã khiến anh rời xa thế giới hiện tại. Anh nhốt mình trong phòng nghiên cứu, lao đầu vào các dự án thí nghiệm, bởi vì nếu như không phải đối mặt với những con người thực thể ngoài kia, anh sẽ không phải tiếp tục _thất vọng_ nữa.

Sự gợi nhắc ấy cứ như kim châm từng mũi và băng đâm vào ngực. Những tiếng thì thầm sâu kín _tạisaotạisaotạisao_ vẫn luôn sục sôi trong lòng và đẩy anh xuống bờ vực thẳm suốt một thập kỉ qua. Anh cẩn thận khóa bỏ đằng sau bức tường thờ ơ trong tâm trí, cho dù thỉnh thoảng những suy nghĩ ấy lại trồi lên xốn xao. Không lí nào Reborn lại đề cập đến vấn đề này, nhưng thề có cuộc đời, anh thậm chí còn không cần một lý do.

“Sao ngươi quan tâm?” anh hỏi, giọng nhàn nhạt. Đôi mắt của Reborn thật điềm tĩnh và từng trải, và Verde tránh nhìn thẳng vào chúng bằng cách quan sát lũ hà mã kì diệu xuất hiện bên kia đường.

“Ta được Vongola trao nhiệm vụ huấn luyện người thừa kế của ông ấy.” Verde vốn đã nghe qua, anh hừ nhẹ một tiếng thiếu kiên nhẫn. “Cậu bé – Tsuna – là soulmate của ta. Dù vậy, cậu bé chỉ có thể nhìn thấy một màu sắc.”

Từng từ cứ vang dội vào tai anh một cách chế nhạo, bởi vì dù những lời Reborn nói ra nghe không khác gì bình thường, ẩn trong vẫn có sự dịu dàng, nỗi _sợ hãi_ mơ hồ và _niềm vui_ mà ngay cả Reborn, kẻ mạnh nhất trong bảy người bậc nhất Thế giới, cũng không thể che giấu hoàn toàn. Trong một lúc Verde phải đấu tranh với cảm xúc thực sự _ghen tị_ để suy ra lí do Reborn gọi anh tới Nhật Bản.

“Ngươi muốn ta gặp cậu ấy và tìm hiểu lí do.”

“Đúng vậy.”

Verde im lặng suy nghĩ một lúc lâu còn Reborn thì rất kiên nhẫn chờ đợi.

Đâu tiền, anh vốn đã đến Nhật Bản, nên từ chối lời đề nghị của Reborn với lý do không muốn đi lại nhiều là không khả thi. (Anh nghi ngờ đó mới là mục đích chính mà lúc đầu hắn lừa anh qua đây.) Thêm nữa, đây lại là cơ hội đặc biệt có một không hai để nghiên cứu về trường hợp mà không báo cáo khoa học nào từng ghi lại. Cả hai lí do trên cũng đủ ngăn lại lời đáp vô thức ‘del nhé’ suýt bật thành lời.

Lý do tiện nhất để từ chối và quay trở lại phòng nghiên cứu ở Italy ngay cả anh còn thấy hèn mọn. Anh đã dành trọn gần như cả đời để giải đáp bí mật ‘nửa kia định mệnh’ với mong muốn xóa đi sự bất công của số phận. Sáu phẩy năm tỷ người trên thế giới, và chưa đến hai trăm ngàn tìm được soulmate của họ mỗi năm; chưa đến hai mươi triệu trung bình một thế hệ. Đặt bản thân vào cái tình cảnh bao quanh không ngừng gợi nhắc về sự mất mát mà anh khao khát bấy lâu nay cứ như tự lấy mảnh kính vỡ rạch vào tay vậy; thật bức bối, thật đau đớn và ngu ngốc để mà thậm chí cố gắng ngay từ đầu.

_Tuy nhiên…_

Có lẽ, đây là, thời điểm duy nhất anh sắp chạm tới một điều gì đó– bất kì – sẽ giúp anh hiểu được _tại sao_ và _bằng cách nào_ , để tìm ra đáp án anh đã luôn tuyệt vọng  cầu mong. Đây là cơ hội, dù chỉ rất nhỏ thôi, khi mà trước giờ chưa từng có. Một khả năng.

Dù không muốn, nhưng một tia hy vọng nhen nhóm trong lòng.

“…Không đảm bảo trước điều gì.”

Đôi mắt Reborn đen lạnh nhưng ánh lên sự thỏa mãn, và Verde phải kiềm chế ý muốn đấm vào mặt hắn một cú.

— 

Anh chắc chắn mình chưa từng gặp được ai giống như Sawada Nana. Ngoại trừ sự ngây thơ quá xá và sự vui vẻ bất biến, bản thân bà ấy chính là cơn lốc. Trước khi kịp làm thêm gì ngoài việc giới thiệu mình là người quen của Reborn, anh đã bị kéo vào phòng bếp với một tách trà và đĩa bánh kẹp bày trước mặt. Nana quay ra nấu nướng như vũ bão, trong quá trình vừa bộc lộ niềm vui rằng một ‘người bạn của Reborn-kun’ ghé chơi vừa yêu cầu hãy gọi bà là Mama.

Reborn thầm cười nhạo biểu cảm kinh hoàng trên mặt anh, nhưng Verde ngó lơ hắn. Thay vào đó anh quan sát mọi hành động hết sức trôi chảy của Nana. Vô tình, anh tự hỏi liệu có lẽ bà ấy sở hữu lửa mây, nếu không thì sao bà có thể bày ra từ không có gì đến cả một bàn tiệc với cái tốc độ người thường như thế? Sự thu hút của Bầu trời là lí do tại sao một tên ngốc như Sawada Iemitsu vẫn giữ được một người vợ trung thành và tận tụy đến bây giờ, dù là soulmate hay không.

Nhưng rồi, cô ấy cũng chẳng thèm chớp mắt khi anh giới thiệu bản thân, chẳng hề kinh ngạc hay bối rối với sự đối nghịch giữa tâm lý trưởng thành và vẻ ngoài trẻ con của anh. Hay là phản ứng khi có một con cá sấu trong bếp. Dù như người ta vẫn nói ‘khác giới hấp dẫn nhau’, còn một câu khác cũng tương tự ‘ngưu tầm ngưu, mã tầm mã’. Chẳng có gì đáng ngạc nhiên khi bà ấy là soulmate của Boss CEDEF; cả hai chính là một ‘cặp đôi hoàn hảo’.

Gần như không để ý, Nana đã buộc anh phải thừa nhận chỉ vừa mới tới Namimori và vẫn chưa tìm được chỗ ở. Bà ấy không chấp nhận lý lẽ nào khi anh cố lịch sự từ chối lời đề nghị ở tạm một trong các phòng thừa, và chưa kịp hiểu rõ mọi chuyện, anh đã được xếp ở phòng khách được mời ở lại vô thời hạn.

Cuối cùng, Verde thừa nhận thế này là tiện nhất. Nếu muốn tìm hiểu rõ Sawada Tsunayoshi về bí mật ẩn sau hiện tượng khác thường – hay đúng hơn, hiện tượng _không phản ứng –_ để tìm được soulmate của mình, ở gần đối tượng nghiên cứu sẽ giúp ích hơn rất nhiều. Hơn nữa, phòng ở và ăn uống đều miễn phí và đồ Mama nấu ngon tới mức có thể khơi mào chiến tranh luôn. Keiman cũng khá thích nơi này, nếu như biểu hiện cuộn tròn trên giường và ngủ say ngay lập tức tính, thì đây chính là quyết định cuối cùng.

Sắp đến giờ tan trường nên Reborn chỉ dẫn anh lên phòng Tsunayoshi và rời đi đón cậu. Verde tranh thủ quan sát xung quanh. Căn phòng trông khá điển hình ở độ tuổi của một thiếu niên, nếu có khác chỉ là gọn gàng hơn (có lẽ do ảnh hưởng của Reborn hoặc Nana). Một chiếc giường, một cái bàn, tivi nhỏ có bệ đứng và một chiếc bàn học. Các bức tường trắng tinh, thêm một giá sách với vài ngăn truyện, bên trên là các bức vẽ chì, và vài thứ linh tinh khác. Verde cảm giác không đúng lắm, nhưng anh không thể diễn tả rõ được. Thiếu mất thứ gì đó.

Anh giật mình thoát khỏi những suy nghĩ trong đầu khi cửa mở dưới nhà. Giọng Nana vui tươi chào đón cậu bé về nhà và rì rầm tiếng đối thoại, nhưng anh chỉ để tâm đến chiếc núm giả bất ngờ phát sáng và ‘câu đố’ này cũng đủ ngăn anh nghe tiếng bước chân lên cầu thang cho đến khi tiếng nói vọng vào từ ngoài cửa.

“ –đi, Tsuna. Là Boss thì không nên để khách chờ đợi như thế.”

"A guest...? Hiiee! Reborn!" The door is suddenly flung open as a boy with fluffy hair is shoved through it.

“Khách…? Hiee! Reborn!” cửa phòng bật mở. Cậu bé với mái tóc bồng bềnh nhào vào.

Đó là cách Tsuna tiến vào cuộc đời anh, sẩy chân qua cửa một cách ‘duyên dáng’ như chú cánh cụt trên ván trượt. Verde nhìn đến chiếc núm giả trước tiên, tỏa sáng rực rỡ và ấm áp trên chiếc vòng bạc quanh cổ. Tâm trí anh trống rỗng và trong phút chốc đó là tất cả những gì anh có thể thấy. Rồi tầm mắt anh chạm Tsuna và cả thế giới _tan chảy_ trong màu sắc.

“Ôi,” anh thở hắt ra, kèm theo một tia kinh ngạc.

Đứng phía sau Tsuna, Reborn trông cực kì tự mãn và hài lòng giống như con mèo vừa bắt được chú chuột đang nhâm nhi uống trà với chim hoàng yến. Verde không thể cảm giác bản thân khó chịu với điều đó. Ừ thì, không nhiều lắm.

_Quả thật thú vị._


	7. Verde II

Ngày hôm nay của Tsuna khá là… đặc sắc. Bắt đầu buổi sáng bị Reborn đánh thức bằng búa Leon lúc 6 giờ. Vẫn còn ngáy ngủ, cậu mặc tạm bộ đồ cũ và ra ngoài chạy bộ.

Tsuna từng chạy trước đó (thường là vì tránh khỏi lũ bắt nạt), nhưng Reborn thì thẳng tay bắn ngay chân cậu khi cậu chậm lại sau năm phút đầu nước rút. Sau 30 phút, phổi cậu khô cháy nhưng sự kiên trì vẫn còn đó. Sau 45 phút, chân cậu nhũn như mì và cậu sẵn sàng ngã sụp xuống bất cứ lúc nào. Reborn hiểu rõ giới hạn cậu nằm đâu, nên anh cho phép cậu chạy chậm dần 15 phút cuối.

Về đến nhà, Tsuna cảm giác mình có thể ngủ liền cả tuần. Cảm giác được chìm trong làn nước ấm nóng thật sảng khoái, nhưng sự tự hào khi Reborn nhìn cậu lúc ăn sáng và một lời, “Làm tốt lắm, Tsuna,” cũng đủ tiếp sức cho cậu thoải mái bước tới trường.

Đi được nửa đường thì cậu gặp Sasagawa Kyoko, người mỉm cười thật tươi, và Kurokawa Hana, với một lời chào đơn giản, “Sawada”, thay vì câu cửa miệng quen thuộc. Dù vậy, Tsuna không hề lên tiếng về sự đồng hành của họ. Cả chặng đường thật im lặng trừ tiếng ngâm nga vui vẻ của Kyoko.

Khi họ đến nơi, mọi thứ thật khác xa so với những gì Tsuna từng trải qua. Thường, cậu sẽ bị xa lánh hay chế giễu, nhưng hôm nay mọi người đều nhìn cậu với ánh mắt xen lẫn chút gì đó khó tin và tán thưởng. Tiếng thì thầm to nhỏ xen lẫn trong đám đông. Sự thay đổi khiến Tsuna cảm thấy e sợ.

Cậu đã luôn cố gắng tránh bị chú ý nhất có thể. Sự nổi bật chẳng khác gì gửi lời mời cho bất cứ ai chủ đích dùng khuyết điểm của cậu chống lại cậu, như điểm số kém hay vóc người bé nhỏ, mỗi nắm đấm và lời chế giễu đều như dao sắc cứa rách trái tim cậu. Cậu biết thử thách của Mochida sẽ mang lại vài sự chú ý, nhưng đây không chỉ đơn thuần là sự chế nhạo giữa các bạn đồng trang lứa mà  hơn thế còn là sự đánh giá lại kẻ từng – bị – coi là yếu nhất trong nhóm.

Không một ai, nhất là Tsuna, tưởng tượng bản thân có thể chiến thắng thử thách… nhưng cậu đã làm được, và giờ ngay cả họ cũng không biết vị trí cậu đang đứng ở đâu.

Ngay khi ngồi vào bàn cậu mới cảm thấy yên tâm đôi chút, bởi vì dù vẫn còn những cái nhìn chằm chằm và tiếng thì thầm, nhưng ít nhất trong lớp ít người hơn ngoài hành lang. Mọi người đều đang bàn tán trận đấu Kendo hôm qua, chuyện mà cậu cũng không thấy bất ngờ.  

Tsuna chỉ mong rằng sau thất bại này, những kẻ bắt nạt cậu không nghĩ ra thêm trò nào nữa (như trả thù, hay mượn cớ cậu chiến thắng mà tấn công tàn bạo hơn thường lệ), nhưng có lẽ đó chỉ là hi vọng hão huyền và cậu thì đang cố để không nghĩ đến điều đó. Tuy vậy, những lo lắng cứ chạy ngang qua đầu và cậu không thể ngừng nhớ lại lộ trình chạy trốn quen thuộc và lập kế hoạch dự phòng.

Cậu chán nản nhận ra việc mình đang làm cần thiết thế nào, và thật quen thuộc làm sao. Đã lâu lắm rồi cậu mới cảm thấy an toàn trên đường về nhà. Thậm chí cậu còn thuộc lòng lộ trình ổn nhất và trên hết là các ngõ hẻm lối tắt; dám cá chắc cậu nắm rõ Namimori như lòng bàn tay hơn bất cứ cư dân nào trừ Hibari (người trở nên quá khích khi nhắc đến việc bảo vệ thành phố ‘của’ anh ấy.)

Khi giáo viên tiết đầu bước vào lớp học , cậu buộc phải gạt những suy nghĩ đó qua một bên.

(May thật. _Toán_. )

—

Lớp học vừa vặn kết thúc đến giờ ăn trưa thì Tsuna đã bị Kyoko nhào  tới với một Kurokawa bình tĩnh, nhẫn nhịn đứng sau. Cả hai cầm theo bữa trưa nhìn cậu đầy mong đợi. Tsuna đang mở hộp bento thì ngừng lại ngước nhìn họ kinh ngạc.

“Cậu muốn ăn cùng chúng tớ chứ, Sawada-kun?” Kyoko vui vẻ hỏi, môi cười rạng rỡ. Cậu yên lặng chớp mắt một cái trước khi quay qua nhìn Kurokawa đầy bối rối. Cô nàng đảo tròn mắt và ra hiệu “cứ làm theo đi” bằng tay.

“Ừm… Chắc rồi?”

“Yay.” Kyoko vui mừng hô một tiếng. Cô túm lấy tay cậu và gần như kéo cậu ra khỏi cửa, chạy dọc xuống hành lang, góp phần tăng thêm những cái nhìn chằm chằm và tiếng thì thầm kinh ngạc. Trông cô ấy khỏe hơn vẻ bề ngoài, Tsuna nghĩ, và trước khi cậu kịp nhận ra họ đã thu lu trong góc khuất, với Kurokawa một bên và Kyoko ngồi cạnh cậu phía đối diện.

Tình huống này quá chưa từng xảy ra, khiến cậu cảm thấy lo lắng; đã bao năm cậu ăn bữa trưa một mình và không phải với ai khác ở trường. Kyoko vui vẻ tán gẫu, chỉ dừng lại để nuốt thức ăn, trông cực kì hài lòng với khi có cậu ngồi cùng. Kurokawa vẫn giữ im lặng, lơ đãng ngậm cái que không. Trông cô ấy chẳng có vẻ gì chú ý lắng nghe, nhìn vào khoảng không xa xăm, nhưng đôi mắt thì sắc bén và cô ấy liếc Tsuna một cái khi cậu loay hoay với đôi đũa trong tay.

Cậu do dự đặt chúng vào hộp cơm rồi đóng nắp lại, cảm giác khác thường khi thấy lượng thức ăn thực sự còn bên trong. Sau bao nhiêu năm chịu đựng bữa trưa bị cướp đi hoặc phá hỏng, cậu chưa từng nhận ra mình lại ăn ít đến thế. Như một phản xạ có điều kiện, chỉ vài miếng cậu ăn được – nói đúng ra là một phần ba hộp cơm – cũng đủ no. Trong một khắc, cậu tự hỏi nên bảo mẹ làm hộp cơm nhỏ hơn từ giờ, nhưng nhanh chóng cân nhắc lại. Dù sao, đây có lẽ chỉ là chuyện xảy ra một lần, và lũ bắt nạt rồi sẽ tìm cách khác gây chuyện  vì cậu đã cướp đi hứng thú hàng ngày của chúng. Chưa kể làm vậy mẹ cậu sẽ bắt đầu _suy nghĩ_ cảnh giác.

Chẳng có gì tốt nếu mọi chuyện phát triển theo hướng đó. Mẹ sẽ thắc mắc tại sao cậu muốn phần cơm nhỏ đi khi cậu vẫn luôn hoàn tất bữa ăn mỗi ngày. Câu hỏi sẽ dẫn đến sự quan sát sẽ dẫn đến sự _thật_ sẽ dẫn đến… Nói chung. Ít nhất đồ ăn hiếm khi bị bỏ phí, và điều bà ấy không biết sẽ không khiến bà ấy đau buồn.

(Ngày đó sẽ như địa ngục lạnh giá nếu cậu thấy mẹ mình phải rơi nước mắt lần nữa.)

Kurokawa nhìn cậu với đôi mắt trống rỗng đến kì lạ, khóe môi nhíu lại khi nhìn giữa cậu, hộp bento và ngôi trường. Tsuna vẫn luôn biết Kurokawa nhạy bén cỡ nào, rằng cô nàng có thể thu thập mọi đầu mối và đi đến kết luận chính xác nhất cũng chẳng có gì bất ngờ hết. Nhẹ nhàng, để không khiến Kyoko chú ý, cậu lắc đầu. Cô hừ nhẹ một cái, và giận dữ nhìn về phía phòng học của họ.

Được một cô gái khó gần nhất lớp quan tâm đến hành động của cậu thật là cảm động. Thật tốt và đôi chút đáng sợ.

May mắn, Kyoko vẫn thản nhiên tiếp tục độc thoại – nhắc đền tiệm bánh mới mở nào đó, mặc dù Tsuna phải xấu hổ thừa nhận cậu quả thật không để ý  tí nào. Cô ấy cúi xuống tìm túi giấy với mặt cười vẽ đằng trước và đưa cho cậu. Nụ cười dễ thương trái ngược với sự lo lắng ẩn giấu trong đôi mắt tránh nhìn thẳng cậu.

“Đây! Bánh quy tớ nướng cho cậu đấy. Tớ muốn xin lỗi chuyện hôm qua.” Lúc này, cô ấy nhìn lên, mày nhăn lại giống như mẹ cậu. “Mochida-senpai không có quyền đối xử với cậu như thế. Tớ đã nói chuyện với anh ấy và giải thích hiểu lầm rồi. Ôi!” cô ấy nhanh chóng kêu lên khi nhìn thấy nét hoảng sợ hiện trên mặt cậu. “Đừng lo, tớ không nhắc gì về bí mật hết.” Tsuna thở ra một tiếng nhẹ nhõm, nỗi lo từ từ tan đi.

“Tớ cũng muốn cảm ơn cậu nữa.” Kyoko dịu dàng mỉm cười và nhìn xuống, môi cắn nhẹ. “Những gì cậu đã nói thật tốt. Chưa ai từng bảo tớ như vậy hết; ý tờ là ‘khi tớ sẵn sàng’. Lúc nào cũng là, ‘khi tớ muốn chọn’, hay ‘nếu họ đủ tiêu chuẩn?’. Thành thật thì, mỗi khi nhắc đến chuyện này tớ luôn cảm thấy áp lực lắm.” Vai cô ấy sụp xuống, chán nản bĩu môi.

Tsuna nhíu mày khi nhìn thấy vẻ buồn bã trên gương mặt cô ấy. Trông càng giống mẹ cậu hơn, và mỗi khi Mama buồn, cậu luôn cố tìm cách giúp bà ấy cảm thấy tốt hơn.

“Cậu có nói họ cậu chưa sẵn sàng không?” Kyoko đỏ mặt và lắc đầu.

“Ừm, không. Tớ không giỏi từ chối cho lắm. Trừ anh trai, nhiều khi cậu phải quả quyết với anh ấy nếu không anh ấy sẽ _cực kì_ không thủng.” Tsuna phải phụt cười và Kurokawa rên rỉ một cách thái quá còn Kyoko chỉ khúc khích.

“Ừm…” Tsuna cắn cắn lưỡi ngẫm nghĩ. “Tớ cũng chả giỏi cho lời khuyên gì, nhưng có lẽ… lần sau, hãy tưởng tượng là cậu đang nói chuyện với anh trai?” giọng không chắc chắn.

Kyoko chớp mắt kinh ngạc. Kurokawa lắc đầu và lầm bầm, “Ugh. Sao lúc trước mình không nghĩ ra nhỉ?”

“Tớ…” Chậm rãi, khuôn mặt Kyoko sáng bừng lên cho đến khi cô ấy mỉm tươi cười rạng rỡ. “Đúng rồi! Tớ có thể làm được! Ý kiến tuyệt vời đó, Sawada-kun!”

Tsuna xấu hổ nói. “Cậu có thể gọi tớ là Tsuna nếu muốn.”

“Vậy gọi tớ là Kyoko thôi.” Cô ấy quay qua nhìn nài nỉ. Kurokawa thở dài, nhưng giọng nói rất chân thành khi đề nghị cậu gọi bằng Hana. Kyoko giơ túi bánh ra lần nữa, và cậu nhận nó với một nụ cười nhỏ.

Không hiểu sao, nói chuyện với họ thật dễ dàng. Kyoko luôn sôi nổi và vui tươi, và bây giờ khi đã trút bỏ khỏi vẻ ngại ngùng trước đó, cô ấy thể hiện một mặt cá tính khá là hài hước. Hana sở hữu trí thông minh sắc sảo và sự mỉa mai thâm thúy khi cần. Sự cân bằng độc đáo giữa hai người bạn thân. Họ khiến cậu mỉm cười và quên đi những lo lắng về hậu quả của việc hôm qua cũng như sự phán xét của đồng học.

Tsuna cảm thấy ấm lòng... Thậm chí là hạnh phúc. Cậu tử hỏi có phải tình bạn là như thế này.

Nếu quả thật là vậy, thì nó thật tuyệt vời.


	8. Verde III

Tsuna rất giỏi chơi trò giả vờ. Dù đôi khi giật mình bởi những sự kiện phi lý ngẫu nhiên xảy ra, cậu vẫn có thể biểu hiện ra ngoài rằng “Tôi ổn lắm, đời vẫn vậy và bình thường” như hết lòng học được từ bậc thầy. Mặc dù cậu chưa bao giờ hỏi mẹ làm sao bà ấy có thể không cần cố gắng mà cũng ngó lơ được tất tất cả nhưng điều kì lạ xảy ra tại thị trấn này (và cậu sẽ không bao giờ hỏi, để ảo mộng khỏi tan vỡ), cậu tin chắc đó là nhờ thái độ tích cực và sự hoạt bát vô tận của bà ấy.

Đúng hơn, Tsuna thuộc tuýp người thực dụng. Cậu đã như vậy kể từ khi người đàn ông đeo mặt nạ với đôi mắt đau thương xuất hiện và đưa cho cậu chiếc vòng cổ mà giúp tâm trí cậu _tĩnh lặng_ lần đầu tiên trong suốt bao năm qua. Nỗi sợ hãi, lo âu bấy lâu nay và những suy nghĩ rằng thứ gì, điều gì đó thật sai trái, vẫn còn thiếu… không hoàn toàn biến mất nhưng đã lắng xuống. Tạm thời.

Nhờ vào khả năng học được này (còn cần cố gắng nhiều để đạt đến level như Mama) mà cậu có thể bình tĩnh chấp nhận thử thách với Mochida hôm qua, tuy ngay sau đó cậu đã thất bại khi nghe lời tuyên bố của Reborn (nhưng thật sao, điều đó quá. Mafia. Cậu? Là? Boss Mafia?), dù chỉ là vài phút. Cũng nhờ khả năng này mà cậu có thể giữ sự bĩnh tĩnh ngoài mặt như bây giờ.

Dù vậy, cậu nhìn chằm chằm Yamamoto Takeshi như thể chưa từng nhìn thấy cậu ta bao giờ, mà cũng đúng là vậy. Ồ, cậu biết Yamamoto là ai; dù sao cả hai cùng chung lớp cả năm nay rồi. Và ai cũng biết Ace của đội bóng chày người luôn luôn thân thiện với tất cả mọi người và được tôn là idol nam của trường, ngay cả khối trên cũng phải nhìn lên ngưỡng mộ.

Tsuna chưa từng tiếp xúc với cậu ta dù cả hai học chung lớp, vật lộn trải qua một ngày ở trường hơn là dính vào những vấn đề không liên quan đến cậu. Tương tự, trước đó Yamamoto cũng chưa bao giờ chìa tay ra với cậu, quá mải mê trong tình yêu bóng chày, vây quanh bởi những đồng đội mà bản thân  cậu ta năng nổ cuốn hút.

Cho tới bây giờ, có lẽ.

Tình huống hiện tại: tiết học cuối cùng trong ngày là thể dục, và họ chơi bóng chày. Thông thường, Tsuna được miễn tham gia những lúc giáo viên chọn hoạt động thể thao, phần nhiều là do các đội trưởng từ chối chọn cậu và giáo viên, biết rằng Tsuna chỉ có hai chân lại thường xuyên gặp tai nạn (do tự cậu hoặc lũ khác làm) không bao giờ ép buộc cậu tham gia. Tuy nhiên, lần này Yamamoto quyết định Và Tsuna được chơi.

Họ thua, tất nhiên rồi, và như thường lệ Tsuna bị đổ lỗi và được ‘vinh hạnh’ trao quyền dọn dẹp một mình. Cả đội rời đi ngay sau đấy bỏ lại cậu chỉ với cây chổi và sân đấu trống không.

Ngạc nhiên làm sao, Yamamoto ở lại sau, nhặt cây chổi lên và đề nghị giúp đỡ cậu. Tsuna cảm kích đồng ý và cả hai im lặng quét dọn một lúc cho đến khi cậu ấy bất ngờ lên tiếng.

“Này, Sawada. Không phiền nếu tớ hỏi cậu vài lời khuyên về bóng chày chứ?”

Yamamoto quay qua nhìn cậu, một nụ cười sáng rọi trên mặt mà hàm ý chẳng thấu trong mắt và Tsuna nghĩ, _buồn làm sao._ Không hề có một tia hạnh phúc thật sự trong nụ cười của Yamamoto, và điều đó quấy rầy Tsuna hơn cả sự kì lạ về thỉnh cầu của cậu ta. Thứ gì đó, bản năng, mách Tsuna rằng đây không phải thời điểm thích hợp đề cập đến vấn đề này, nên cậu quay lại với câu hỏi.

“Cậu muốn lời khuyên của tớ?” Tsuna do dự. Chẳng mất gì xác định lần nữa bởi vì, thật sự thì, “…về bóng chày?” Tsuna chết lặng, bởi vì tại sao Ace của đội bóng chày lại muốn hỏi Tsuna – vô dụng lời khuyên về môn thể thao mà cậu ta xuất sắc chứ?

Yamamoto ngượng ngùng cười, dựa nghiêng vào cán chổi. “Ahaha, ừ thì. Tớ biết là hơi lạ, nhưng trông cậu giống như một người đáng để dựa vào.”

“Tớ thực sự không giỏi đến vậy đâu,” Tsuna trả lời, “nhưng nếu cậu muốn, tớ sẽ cố gắng hết sức.” Yamamoto cười lần nữa, toe toét nhưng nơi đáy mắt vẫn trống rỗng.

“Cảm ơn! Thực ra, không có gì đâu. Cậu biết tớ yêu bóng chày cỡ nào mà. Nhưng có vẻ dạo gần đây dù chăm chỉ tập luyện đi nữa, kĩ năng đánh bóng của tớ vẫn thụt lùi. Tớ không muốn cả đội thất vọng. Cậu nói xem tớ nên làm gì đây?”

Tsuna ngẫm nghĩ một lúc, tranh thủ thời gian quét dọn. Dù chưa từng thực sự nói chuyện với Yamamoto bao giờ, cậu đã nghe qua nhiều về đội bóng chày, môn thể thao duy nhất nhà trường tài trợ. Tsuna luôn thấy mọi thành viên còn lại quá dựa dẫm dồn hết khao khát chiến thắng lên vai một người, điều mà không công bằng chút nào. Bóng chày là môn thể thao _đồng đội_. Thành thật mà nói, cả đội thật đáng thất vọng nhưng chả ai nhận ra điều đó.

Tuy vậy, chỉ thẳng ra vấn đề trước mặt Yamamoto sẽ gây hại nhiều hơn lợi, và thế là Tsuna nuốt lại sự thôi thúc trong lòng. Thay vào đó, cậu hỏi Yamamoto về lịch luyện tập.

“Bao lâu á?” Yamamoto có vẻ ngạc nhiên trước câu hỏi. “Mấy tiếng mỗi sáng sớm và sau giờ học. Thêm cuối tuần nếu bố không cần tớ phụ giúp việc nhà hàng.”

Cậu trầm ngâm một lúc, bài học Reborn dạy ưu tiên giữ cơ thể cân bằng hơn là cậy mạnh vang lên trong đầu.

“Có lẽ đó chính là vấn đề?” Tsuna cẩn thận quan sát Yamamoto, để ý thấy nụ cười của cậu cứng lại và đôi mắt hơi lạnh đi. “Luyện tập chăm chỉ thể hiện nhiệt huyết và quyết tâm cho môn thể thao cậu yêu và đó là điều tốt; nhưng nếu cậu không dành thời gian thư giãn và để cơ thể thả lỏng, cậu có thể bị thương đó. Có lẽ thành tích đánh bóng giảm sút là một dấu hiệu cho thấy cậu nên nghỉ ngơi.” Tsuna cắn môi, thận trọng để ý từng phản ứng của cậu bạn.

“Nghỉ ngơi à…?” May mắn thay, Yamamoto thực sự suy nghĩ lời cậu nói mà không gạt bỏ ngay. Mày cậu ta nhăn lại, nhìn chằm chằm mặt đất, khóe môi rủ xuống.

Họ hoàn thành nốt việc dọn dẹp trong im lặng và khi cả hai cất chổi đi thì Yamamoto nói, “Tay tớ dạo gần đây có hơi nhức mỏi thật. Có lẽ cậu nói đúng. Cảm ơn nhé, Sawada. Cậu nên tự tin vào bản thân hơn nữa, mấy vụ lời khuyên này không tệ đâu.”

Khi cậu ấy mỉm cười, Tsuna vừa hạnh phúc vừa yên lòng vì lần này nụ cười ấy thật sự chạm đến đáy mắt.

—

Khi Tsuna ra ngoài, Reborn đã đứng ở cổng trường và đang có một ‘cuộc thi lườm’ với Hibari.

Đúng hơn là, Reborn đứng trên bờ tường, nhìn không chớp mắt ngài hội trưởng đứng dưới cổng, tay cầm cặp tonfa thủ thế, trông như đang quyết định xem có nên tấn công đứa bé đã xâm phạm lãnh thổ và phá luật bằng cách đứng trên tường hay không. Tsuna không chắc nên cảm thấy lo lắng hay kinh ngạc trước khung cảnh này, nên cậu quyết định là cả hai. (Còn người mà cậu nên cảm thấy lo lắng thì vẫn cần cân nhắc thêm.)

Tsuna nhẹ nhàng tiến đến, chắc chắn giữ khoảng cách đề phòng các đòn tấn công bất ngờ.

“Xin chào, Reborn. Hibari-san.” Hibari quay qua lườm cậu và Tsuna kín đáo không đảo mắt khi nhìn Reborn nhếch mép trước chiến thắng quá rõ ràng.

“Động vật ăn cỏ. Đứa bé này đi cùng cậu?”

“Đúng ạ, cậu ấy tới đón em.” Tsuna cố gắng không lùi lại khi Hibari nắm chặt tonfa lúc Reborn nhảy xuống và nhẹ nhàng đạp lên tóc Tsuna, dù cậu rất muốn kéo dài khoảng cách giữa họ. Hibari sẽ nhận ra sự sợ hãi của cậu như cá mập ngửi thấy mùi máu trong nước hoặc một con chó săn đánh hơi mùi thỏ rừng, và điều cuối cùng cậu muốn làm là kích động Hibari cắn cậu tới chết.

“Không được đứng trên tường cấp hai Namimori. Nếu đứa bé làm thế lần nữa, tôi sẽ cắn cậu tới chết.” Hibari liếc nhìn cả hai sắc lạnh trước khi quay bước về trường. Tsuna thở ra một hơi khi anh ấy khuất dạng và bắt đầu đi về nhà.

“Cậu cố tình làm thế,”

“Hôm nay tâm trạng tốt nhỉ,” Reborn nói, hoàn toàn lờ đi lời buộc tội. Tsuna hừ nhẹ, nhưng để kệ vụ chuyển đề tài, tay vói vào trong cặp tìm phần bánh để dành. Mùi socola tỏa ra khi cậu mở cái túi nhăn nhúm và nâng lên cho Reborn bốc.

“Tớ kết thêm được bạn mới. Và Kyoko làm bánh quy cảm ơn những lời tớ nói với Mochida-senpai hôm qua. Tớ có để dành cho cậu và Mama đó.” Reborn vui vẻ cầm một cái và Tsuna cẩn thận gói ghém chỗ còn lại.

Nana vui tươi chào đón cả hai về nhà và cười rạng rỡ khi Tsuna kể về những chuyện ở trường. Bà cũng đặc biệt ấn tượng với bánh quy của Kyoko sau khi ăn thử.

“Con nên mời các bạn qua chơi!” Nana vui vẻ nói. Tsuna do dự, nhưng sự hạnh phúc của mẹ là dấu hiệu an tâm.

“Con sẽ hỏi,” cậu hứa.

“Tụi con lên lầu đây, Mama,” Reborn nói, và Nana vẫy chào họ kèm lời nhắc về bữa tối.

Gần đầu cầu thang, Tsuna bị hơi ấm từ chiếc vòng tỏa ra hấp dẫn và cực bất ngờ khi thấy nó phát sáng khi cậu nhấc ra khỏi áo.

“Nè, Reborn, thế này nghĩa là sao–”

“Nhanh lên và vào trong đi, Tsuna. Là Boss thì không nên để khách chờ đợi như thế.”

Lúc này Tsuna mới nhận ra mình đang đứng trước phòng, quên mất câu hỏi ban đầu bởi lời nói của Reborn. “Khách…?” Reborn lờ đi, nhảy khỏi đầu cậu và đẩy cậu ngã qua cửa. “Hiiee! Reborn!”

Tsuna mất cân bằng và chỉ kịp tránh không ngã sấp mặt xuống đất. Cậu đang định chất vấn Reborn tại sao đẩy cậu thì bị lãng đi bởi ba điều.

Đầu tiên có một đứa bé mặc áo blouse trắng ngồi chỗ bàn học trong phòng cậu. Thứ hai là chiếc núm giả sáng rực quanh cổ đứa bé, trả lời cho câu hỏi mà cậu chưa kịp hỏi nốt Reborn. Thứ ba là sắc màu tô điểm trong đôi mắt đứa bé, mái tóc ấy và chiếc núm giả và…

“Ôi,” đứa bé thốt lên, nhìn Tsuna cũng đầy kinh ngạc.

“…Xin chào,” Tsuna đáp lại, lúng túng ngồi xuống bên kia bàn.

“Tsuna, gặp Verde,” Reborn nói, vẻ mặt đầy tự mãn và hài lòng, “Arcobaleno sấm sét.”


	9. Verde IV

Tsuna nắm chặt cốc trà, vẫn hoang mang trước sự xuất hiện của _soulmate thứ hai_ . Cậu chỉ vừa làm quen với ý nghĩ rằng cậu đủ may mắn để thậm chí tìm được _một_ (người), chỉ để biết được bây giờ cậu có _hai_ … và khả năng là _nhiều hơn_ nữa, nếu xét đến việc giờ cậu đã có thể nhìn thấy màu sắc thứ hai nhưng không gì là chắc chắn.

Và điều đó thật… Cậu đã lo lắng liệu mình có xứng đáng để làm soulmate của _một_ người; ý nghĩ rằng có thể – sẽ có – nhiều hơn, thật kinh hãi. (Nhưng cũng thật say mê và _tuyệt vời_ và chỉ… _tại sao lại là cậu?_ Tại sao vũ trụ coi _cậu – Tsuna – vô dụng –_ là một người xứng đáng trở thành soulmate của nhiều hơn một người trong khi có biết bao người trải qua cuộc đời mà không có một ai?)

“Làm sao có thể?” cậu yếu ớt lên tiếng, cẩn thận đặt chiếc cốc xuống để không làm đổ nước lên trang sách trước mặt.

Cuốn sách dành riêng cho soulmate (Rainbow of the Soul; Tsuna tự hỏi liệu tác giả không thể tìm một cái tên nào khác bớt tầm thường hơn à) được mở đến phần tử điển màu sắc. Bức ảnh khắc họa vô số loại hoa quả, rau cỏ và cây cảnh, nhưng nổi bật nhất là cánh đồng cỏ tươi tốt chiếm gần hết trang giấy. Đôi chỗ góc này góc kia vẫn hiện lên một màu xám xịt, nhưng ít nhất cậu đã có thể nhìn thấy ánh vàng rạo rực của hoàng hôn và sức sống chói rọi trên cánh đồng xanh mượt.

_Xanh. Mình có thể nhìn thấy màu xanh. Những chiếc lá, thảm cỏ, quả chanh và dưa hấu._

Mọi thứ thật choáng ngợp.

“E rằng tôi không thể trả lời ngay bây giờ,” Verde nhẹ giọng nói, rõ ràng đang cố để không dọa sợ soulmate mới tìm được của mình. Tsuna băn khoăn không biết trông cậu thế nào mà lại khiến Verde phải cư xử nhạy cảm đến như vậy. Chắc là trông cậu như sắp hét lên rồi chạy thẳng cẳng, Tsuna gượng nghĩ. Tuy nhiên nỗ lực ấy rất đáng trân trọng, nên cậu mỉm cười một cái. 

Verde đẩy gọng kính, trong một thoáng, ánh sáng lóa lên giúp anh giấu đi biểu cảm trong đôi mắt. Anh quay cuốn sách lại, ngón tay lướt dọc theo trang giấy, tốc độ đọc nhanh đến mức Tsuna phải chớp mắt kinh sợ.

“Cho tới nay, chưa ai từng ghi nhận trường hợp một người với nhiều soulmate,” Reborn lên tiếng, giúp Leon trèo xuống bàn. Chú tắc kè bò thằng đến chỗ Tsuna. Cậu nhẹ nhàng nhấc nó lên tay và yêu chiều gãi cằm trong khi tần ngần trước màu da tuyệt vời nó khoác trên mình so với sắc xám trước đó. Thật dễ chịu. “Verde là nhà khoa học số một thế giới. Tớ gọi cậu ta qua để nghiên cứu về chứng mù một phần màu của cậu.”

Tsuna trầm ngâm quan sát anh, như tự hiểu rõ đó không phải là lý do duy nhất. Câu trả lời hiện lên trong phút chốc thấu hiểu khiến cậu phải bất ngờ. “Và cậu đã nghi điều này sẽ xảy ra.”

(Tsuna không hề biết nhưng, đôi mắt cậu, vốn luôn là một màu nâu hạt dẻ ấm áp đột nhiên sáng lên với sắc vàng kim rực rỡ cùng ngọn lửa lấp lóe. Reborn gần như đông cứng đối diện với tia nhìn mãnh liệt ấy. Anh tự hỏi, trực giác của cậu phải mạnh tới mức nào, để có thể khẳng định một cách chắc chắn như vậy. Ngọn lửa của cậu ấy phải tinh khiết cỡ nào, mà trực giác đã phát triển đến thế?)

“Đúng vậy.” Reborn thẳng thừng thừa nhận. Tsuna cảm thấy hơi chút tức giận, nhưng nếu có một điều Tsuna học được trong hai ngày ở với Reborn, đó chính là soulmate của cậu (còn là người đầu tiên luôn, và _điều đó kỳ dị làm sao_ ) gần như không biết xấu hổ và thực sự thích gì làm đấy. Rebron nhếch mép, như thể biết được cậu đang nghĩ gì. Cậu ấy cũng khiêm tốn nữa, Tsnua lãnh đạm nghĩ. (ngoặc kép, mỉa mai.)

“Xem ra mọi chuyện có vẻ khá thú vị,” Verde nói, đóng cuốn sách lại và rình cơ hội trả thù Reborn. “Chúng ta có thể kết luận lại vài điều, và tất cả đều liên quan chặt chẽ với nhau.” Cậu nhìn anh chỉnh kính lần nữa và Tsuna bắt đầu nghĩ có lẽ đó đã trở thành một thói quen mỗi khi lo lắng.

“Đầu tiên cậu là Arcobaleno bầu trời.” Giọng Verde gợi nhắc Tsuna nhớ đến mấy giáo viên khi họ bắt đầu bài thuyết giảng. “Theo lý thuyết, là các nguyên tố của cậu, chúng tôi – tất cả – là một phần linh hồn cậu, vì các nguyên tố đều gắn kết với bầu trời của họ.” Verde nghiến răng có chút gì đó khó chịu hay chán ghét. “Tuy nhiên, nếu xét đến trường hợp danh hiệu Arcobaleno được _trao_ _cho_ chúng tôi, chứ không phải chúng tôi tự _chọn_ và rằng cậu không phải là Arcobaleno bầu trời đầu tiên của thế hệ này, thì lý thuyết đó vẫn còn nhiều thiếu sót. Thêm nữa, kể cả khi chúng tôi không giao ước với người đầu tiên thì cũng chưa từng có trường hợp Bầu trời sở hữu các hộ vệ là soulmate chứ đừng nói là nhiều hơn một người.”

“Thứ hai, dù cậu vẫn mù màu một phần Reborn và tôi thì không. Điều này chứng tỏ chúng tôi gắn kết với cậu một cách riêng biệt chứ không phải toàn bộ từng người một với nhau; cho thấy thêm rằng quả thật có thể là do cậu là Bầu trời của chúng tôi, nhưng như tôi nói khi nãy, lập luận này còn chưa có căn cứ chính xác. Tuy vậy, sự thật thì cậu có thể nhìn thấy cả màu xanh và vàng cũng là một cơ sở vững chắc. Xanh tượng trưng cho ngọn lửa Sấm sét của tôi, và vàng cho ngọn lửa Mặt trời của Reborn.”

‘Dựa trên lý thuyết, nếu quả thật các Arcobaleno khác cũng là soulmate, gặp mặt từng người sẽ giúp cậu tăng khả năng nhìn thấy các màu sắc tương ứng khác. Làm thế nào cậu có thể nhìn thấy màu cam, màu của ngọn lửa Bầu trời, thì không chắc chắn; có lẽ cậu sẽ nhận ra khi gặp mặt hết tất cả chúng tôi.” Verde ngừng lời, gõ nhịp bút vào cuốn sổ. Anh nhấp một ngụm trà và cau mày.

“Điều này dẫn đến kết luận thứ ba: sự trùng hợp bất thường và khó tin rằng cậu vừa là _Bầu trời_ vừa là _soulmate_ của chúng tôi.” Giọng anh hằn học như thể không muốn phải nói tiếp. “Khả năng cao là tên mặt kẻ caro, kẻ đứng đầu của _I Prescelti Sette_  – bảy người được chọn, còn được gọi là bảy người mạnh nhất thế giới – _biết_ trước chuyện này, rằng cậu là người đặc biệt, và lựa chọn một cách có chủ đích thật… điên rồ. Hắn đã chọn chúng ta vì một lý do nào đó. Để đặt _cậu_ vào vị trí nguy hiểm thế này, Tsuna. Khả năng rằng gã có năng lưng thấy trước mối quan hệ đặc biệt giữa chúng ta và lợi dụng điều đó – _lợi dụng cậu_ – vì một lý do nào đó… là _không thể chấp nhận_ được.”

Verde kiên định nhìn thẳng cậu, ẩn trong đôi mắt là lời hứa hẹn tuyệt đối không để Tsuna tổn thương. Một sự thuyết phục cậu cảm thấy an toàn đến không mảy may nghi ngờ.

Ý nghĩ người đàn ông đeo-mặt-nạ chọn Tsuna trở thành người giữ một vật mà gần đây cậu mới biết được là quyền lực đến mức nào vừa đáng sợ nhưng cũng thật... sai trái. Không biết tại sao cậu lại có cảm giác như vậy, nhưng trực giác vẫn luôn nhắc cậu khi nào nên trốn, ai nên tin tưởng – nhắc cậu khi nào mẹ buồn dù bà vẫn tỏ vẻ tươi vui, khi nào người khác nói dối dù bên ngoài họ đang cười… Ngay bây giờ, nó đang nhắc cậu rằng không phải sợ bất cứ lý do gì mà người đàn ông đó che giấu.

Có thể cậu vô dụng trong nhiều chuyện, nhưng cậu luôn giỏi tin tưởng trực giác của mình.

–

Verde có thể biết khi nào Reborn bắt đầu theo kịp suy nghĩ của anh trong lúc giải thích; sát khí vẫn luôn đè nén bộc lộ một cách rõ ràng. Kết thúc lại, anh nhìn vào mắt Tsuna hàm ý, dù không thể diễn tả thành lời, anh biết chính xác bao nhiêu khả năng Tsuna gặp nguy hiểm trong kế hoạch của người đàn ông đã nguyền rủa họ. Không cần nghĩ cũng biết đây là lần đầu tiên anh và Reborn cùng tán thánh một ý kiến trong mối quan hệ của họ.

Mà nói ra thì họ cũng không đồng lòng _đến thế_.

Verde quá thỏa mãn khi tìm được soulmate mà anh không thèm quan tâm việc phải chia sẻ, dù là phải chia sẻ với năm (có thể là sáu; dựa trên tình huống khác thường của bộ đôi Arcobaleno mưa) người khác. Chỉ cần nghĩ đến điều này đồng nghĩa với việc anh có thể _ngừng tìm kiếm_ là quá đủ rồi. Trong suốt một thập kỷ qua, đây là lần đầu tiên tâm trí anh thư thái và thấu suốt đến vậy, cảm giác này thật… tuyệt vời.

Sự ấm áp dịu dàng phảng phất khi mối liên kết hình thành còn hơn thế. Trước giờ anh chưa từng muốn trở thành hộ vệ, cảm nhận chẳng có gì khác ngoài chút hấp dẫn mơ hồ của Bầu trời, nhưng với soulmate… Với cảm giác này, với điều mà anh đã khao khát bấy lâu nay, anh sẽ chấp nhận mối liên kết và tất cả những gì ràng buộc theo nó.

“Nếu vậy chúng ta sẽ cần chuẩn bị sẵn sàng khả năng _gã đó_ xuất hiện lần nữa.” Reborn lật qua cuốn sổ to gần bằng người anh phủ kín những con số, dòng ghi chú và vài nét nguệch ngoạc đó đây. “Có lẽ cậu sẽ gặp hết các Arcobaleno còn lại trong năm nay, nên chắc phải tăng gấp đôi lịch luyện tập của cậu lên, Tsuna. Chúng ta sẽ xem qua bài tập về nhà sau bữa tối, còn bây giờ, đi thay đồ chạy vào.”

Tsuna chớp mắt nhìn anh, giật mình. “Cái gì, bây giờ á? Nhưng gần đến bữa tối rồi mà.” Mắt Reborn lóe sáng, môi cong lên thành nụ cười. Bò lại tay anh, Leon biến thành khẩu súng ưa thích của Reborn. Màu xanh lấp lánh dưới ánh nắng vàng hoàng hôn.

“Chạy thêm nửa km nữa. Muốn tăng thêm không?”

Verde ngó qua cuốn sổ của Reborn, trong đầu đã vạch sẵn ra đôi bước cải tiến, trí tuệ tinh anh đã lập nên một chế độ ăn uống phù hợp và lịch trình điều khiển ngọn lửa. Anh mặc kệ tiếng súng và những lời kêu ca giả vờ của Tsuna với sự tự tin trong lòng, không hề để ý nụ cười ôn hòa, mãn nguyện dịu trên mặt.

Đúng vậy. Anh không thấy phiền chút nào.

–

Mất gần một tháng Verde mới nhớ lại ấn tượng đầu tiên về phòng ngủ của Tsuna, và đó là bởi vì mấy món đồ đơn giản, không đánh chú ý được thêm vào. Đống sách truyện, tranh vẽ và băng đĩa vốn được bày trên chiếc giá trắng muốt lúc trước đều được dọn đi, chuyển sang chiếc giá bốn tầng mới tinh xếp gọn góc tường ngay cạnh cửa.

Thay vào đó, ở một tầng bày bức hình Tsuna và Reborn chụp chung lồng khung vàng. Hai người ngồi bên bàn học với đống giấy tờ sách vở tóe tung. Cạnh khung ảnh là một chú tắc kè hoa nhồi bông được buộc sợi ruy băng màu vàng quanh cổ. Ở giá khác là ảnh của Tsuna với Verde, trong phòng thí nghiệm Verde dựng tạm từ phòng khách mà anh được giao cho. Bức ảnh lồng khung màu xanh, đặt cạnh chú cá sấu với sợi ruy băng xanh lá buộc cuối đuôi.

Tất cả năm giá tầng còn lại đều để trống. Phát hiện này khiến anh kinh ngạc bởi tất cả những điều cậu âm thầm làm và ý nghĩa ẩn sau mỗi hành động đó.

Verde sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận với Reborn (bởi vì Reborn là một tên khốn tự mãn chắc chắn sẽ tìm ra bằng cách này hay cách khác rồi cười vào mặt người đó), nhưng anh sẽ không ngừng biết ơn vì đã bị dụ đến Namimori. Nếu Reborn đã tự giải thích hết thay vì khơi gợi hứng thú của anh, Verde có lẽ sẽ từ chối và như vậy không bao giờ gặp được Tsuna và đạt được điều sâu thẳm trong thâm tâm mà anh luôn mong ước.

Một gia đình.

—


	10. Intermezzo II

Tại sân bay nhỏ ngay ngoài thị trấn Namimori, Nhật Bản, nhân viên phải dừng làm việc và đứng xem một tình cảnh hết sức bất thường. Một đứa trẻ lượn lờ xung quanh, trốn sau những cột bê tông và hành lý – hoặc ít nhất là, cố gắng để trốn. Đứa trẻ có vẻ không được nhanh nhạy cho lắm. Dù cậu nhóc có chạy vụt đi hay né ngay sau thứ gì mỗi khi có người tiến lại gần, cái đuôi nhỏ của bộ đồ da bò hay phần đầu mái tóc xoăn phồng hay chiếc sừng nhỏ nhô lên luôn để lộ vị trí trốn.   
  
Chưa kể cậu nhóc còn lớn tiếng tự xưng ngôi thứ ba.  

Coi như trò chơi trẻ con, tất cả nhân viên đều diễn theo và giả vờ họ không nhìn thấy đứa bé. Cậu nhóc không hề chui lén hay đi xuống những nơi không được phép, và thêm nữa hành động này khá là đáng yêu, nên họ để cậu bé tin rằng mình chưa bị tình nghi dựa trên yêu cầu rời khỏi sân bay một cách bí mật và tiếp tục thực thi nhiệm vụ. Dù sao, họ đều coi cậu bé là con của hành khách nào đó và chỉ đang chơi đùa vì chán.   


Về phần mình, Lambo Bovino tự tin bản thân khá thông minh và thành công trong việc lẻn vào Nhật Bản mà không bị chú ý. Cậu được giao một nhiệm vụ quan trọng. Boss gia đình đã yêu cầu cậu chứng minh bản thân bằng cách giết sát thủ số hai (theo cậu nghĩ) thế giới, Arcobaleno Reborn người mà cậu chạm mặt một lần trong quán bar ở Ý. Cậu nghe trộm được nhiều tin đồn rằng Reborn đã bay đến Nhật Bản để huấn luyện một học sinh mới nên cậu quyết định lẻn lên một chiếc máy bay và trốn trong hành lý của ai đó.    
  
(Về phần hành khách không may nào đó mở va li ra, họ sẽ vô cùng bối rối khi không tìm được đồ đạc trong đó mà là một đống giấy gói vỏ kẹo, hộp nước cam ép, và thức ăn vặt vụn vãi khắp nơi. Vụ việc này sẽ khiến toàn sân bay đau đầu và ước rằng họ đã chú ý đến đứa trẻ bất thường đó nhiều hơn.)   
  
Chạy theo tấm bản đồ nhét trong tóc, Lambo nhanh chóng tiến vào Namimori và bắt đầu phần khó nhất của nhiệm vụ: tìm nơi tên học trò của Reborn mà ngay đến cái tên cậu cũng không biết ở. Cậu nhóc giơ bức ảnh của Reborn cho bất cứ ai mà cậu gặp, nhưng tiến độ rất chậm bởi vì cậu bị vô vàn những cửa hàng đồ chơi, bánh kẹo, tiệm kem và khu chơi giải trí thu hút. Đến cuối ngày cậu vẫn chưa tiến gần mục tiêu thêm chút nào, nên cậu quyết định tìm một nơi ấm áp để ngủ bằng cách lẻn vào một cửa hàng đã đóng cửa và ở đó qua đêm.

Cậu tiếp tục vào ngày hôm sau, nhưng cũng chẳng đạt được gì như ngày hôm qua, và ngày kễ tiếp nữa. Rất may là cậu đã tìm được thứ cậu muốn vào ngày thứ tư, dưới tình trạng vô thức, chủ cửa hàng mà cậu đột nhập vào đã bắt đầu chán nản trước tình trạng hàng hóa tán loạn, kiện hàng bị mở và đồ chơi bị dùng qua, cũng như các hộp kẹo bị lục lọi trong mấy ngày qua dù họ đã lắp hệ thống bảo vệ mới.

Vào ngày thứ tư của cuộc tìm kiếm, cậu đã gặp gỡ một quý bà rất tốt bụng ở chợ và bà ấy nhận ra bức ảnh tên sát thủ ngay lập tức. Với tất cả vận may đến khó tin, Lambo đã gặp được Sawada Nana. 

“Ái chà, con là bạn của Reborn-kun hử?” 

Lambo đổ gục trước nụ cười dịu dàng ấy. Cậu không có chút ký ức nào về mẹ, người đã mất sớm khi cậu còn quấn tã, và cha cậu thì không bao giờ có thời gian ở bên. Lớn lên trong Gia đình, ít ai đối xử tốt bụng với cậu. Những người có thời gian đều thấy cậu quá phiền toái và từ bỏ (Lambo đã qua tay  _ khá nhiều _ bà vú chăm sóc, với sự chán nản của cha cậu), và số còn lại thì quá bận rộn với những thí nghiệm và phát minh để quan tâm.

“Lambo-san đang làm nhiệm vụ~!” cậu nói với bà ấy, khôn ngoan không tiết lộ hết nội dung nhiệm vụ. “Lambo-san có chuyện quan trọng với Reborn~! Nhưng Lambo-san không thể tìm thấy cậu ta.”

“Ôi, con cứ như ông cụ non ấy, ra dáng làm sao! May ghê. Reborn-kun là gia sư của con trai cô, và cậu ấy sẽ ở nhà cô trong thời gian tới. Sao con không đi mua sắm cùng cô và sau đó chúng ta trở về gặp cậu ấy? Được chứ?”

“Lambo-san đồng ý! Lambo-san rất muốn đi mua sắm với cô~.” Lambo toe toét cười, thích thú trước viễn cảnh không những tìm được Reborn nhanh tới vậy mà còn được dành thời gian với một người tốt bụng, mỉm cười thân thiện với cậu như thế.

Thời gian mua sắm nhanh chóng trôi đi. Nana chăm chú lắng nghe Lambo nói về bất cứ điều gì trong đầu, liến thoắng liên hồi về tất cả những thứ yêu thích. Cậu nhóc gần như bật khóc sung sướng khi bà ấy mua cho cậu một gói kẹo nho, thứ nhanh chóng biến mất sau đó. Khi cả hai về đến nhà Sawada, không thấy bóng dáng Reborn đâu nên cậu tiếp tục theo vào bà ấy vào bếp nấu nướng. Lúc Nana nói vào khoảng tầm này Reborn sẽ về, Lambo lẻn ra ngoài trốn trên cái cây ngay cạnh phòng ngủ của con trai bà ấy nhằm phục kích tấn công Reborn, vừa theo dõi vừa khóc than cho ly nước nho chưa uống hết. 

Lẽ thường, phi vụ tấn công của cậu thất bại. Lần thứ hai cũng vậy. Rồi đến lần thứ ba. Đến lần thứ tư, Tsuna đã bắt đầu bực mình trước sự thản nhiên của Reborn về tên–nhóc–sẽ–trở thành sát thủ và thiệt hại căn phòng của cậu do những phi vụ tấn công không ngừng của Lambo. Cậu nhanh chóng tịch thu vũ khí của Lambo (thứ mà sau đó Verde nhanh chóng chôm về nghiên cứu), mắng Reborn (người ngó lơ cậu) và gửi Lambo xuống với mẹ, người đã mời cậu bé ở lại với họ. Nhét mồm một nắm bánh quy mà bà đưa cho, cậu bé hoàn toàn bị sao nhãng và đồng ý.

Cuối cùng, Lambo quyết định rằng tuy cậu đã thất bại trong nhiệm vụ ám sát Reborn, cậu khá hài lòng với thành quả thu được. Mama là người tốt bụng nhất cậu từng gặp, và thêm nữa bà ấy làm đồ ăn rất ngon. Tsuna–nii cũng khá hiền, anh ấy ngăn Reborn bắt nạt cậu và cho cậu kẹo nho khi cậu dọn sạch đống lộn xộn, điều đó thật tuyệt vời. Cậu có thể tự dọn mà không cần Reborn, tên khốn xấu xa, và Verde, người khá là đáng sợ, nhưng sau cùng, gia đình Sawada đã nhanh chóng và dễ dàng trở thành một gia đình thật sự. Cậu không hề nhớ Ý dù chỉ một chút hay là những người cậu đã bỏ lại nơi đó. Tsuna–nii thậm chí còn trả lại cho cậu một số vũ khí! 

Vô cùng hạnh phúc, cậu quyết định ở lại Namimori.

(Dù vậy, cậu chưa bao giờ lấy lại được khẩu Bazooka mười năm.)


	11. Rosso I

“Của cậu nè, Tsuna!” Tsuna mỉm cười biết ơn, nhận chai nước từ với một tiếng thở dài mệt nhọc. Takeshi nhìn cậu phá lên cười, rồi cả hai ngồi xuống băng ghế gần đó, nghỉ ngơi trước khi tiếp tục chạy bộ. Làn gió sớm thoảng qua, hong khô những giọt mồ hôi chảy dọc trên trán và vai cậu.

Vài tháng đã trôi qua kể từ lúc Reborn và sau đó là Verde đến đây, đảo lộn cuộc sống của cậu, nhưng Tsuna không gì biết ơn hơn. Những ngày tháng trước đó tràn ngập sự cô đơn với những kí ức không đáng nhớ. Lần đầu tiên sau một khoảng thời gian thật dài, cậu, cảm thấy hạnh phúc. Cậu còn kết thêm _bạn mới_ , và ý nghĩ đó khiến cậu phấn khích bao giờ hết.

Vài ngày sau cuộc nói chuyện trên sân bóng chày, Tsuna bất ngờ bắt gặp Yamamoto Takeshi ở trường với cánh tay bó bột. Các tin đồn nhan nhản từ việc bong gân cổ tay đến gãy tay, nhưng Yamamoto (Gọi tớ Takeshi! Chúng ta là bạn mà?”) đã giải thích lý do thật sự cho cậu vào hôm sau, khi họ cùng ngồi ăn trưa với Kyoko và Hana – điều đã khiến Tsuna kinh ngạc, vẫn tiếp tục sau đó.  

(“Tớ nói chuyện với ông già nhà tớ và ông ấy vác tớ đi khám.” Takeshi ngượng ngùng cười, cánh tay lành lặn giơ ra sau đầu. Tsuna đã cực kỳ yên lòng khi nhìn thấy nụ cười của cậu vẫn thể hiện trong ánh mắt. Trông cậu ấy vui vẻ và thoải mái hơn hẳn hai ngày trước. “Hóa ra tớ luyện tập căng quá! Chỉ cần nghỉ ngơi một thời gian và mọi thứ đều tốt như mới. Bác sĩ bảo nếu cứ tiếp tục như vậy, tớ sẽ có thể bị thương nghiêm trọng và nghỉ nửa mùa giải luôn quá. Ahaha, trời, chuyện đó mà xảy ra thì tệ lắm á.”

Và như thế, Tsuna làm quen được người bạn thứ ba trong một tuần. Reborn, vốn là một tên theo chủ nghĩa cơ hội xấu xa và vô sỉ, chớp lấy thời cơ này và ‘giúp’ cậu kiếm thêm một người bạn cùng chạy buổi sáng.)

“Chà?, đứa bé không tha cho cậu nhỉ?” Tsuna, hơi chút ghen tị, nhìn Takeshi ném cái chai không thẳng vào thùng rác gần đó. Thể lực và sức cậu đã dần cải thiện, nhưng vẫn cần nỗ lực nhiều hơn.

“Không sao, tớ chịu được,” cậu đáp lại, đứng dậy làm vài động tác giãn chân. Cậu lơ đãng mỉm cười khi nhớ lại bài giảng? của Reborn và Verde về việc làm nóng cơ thể và thả lỏng đúng cách để tránh bị chuột rút và co cơ. “Dù sao cậu ấy cũng là gia sư của tớ mà. Cậu ấy chỉ muốn tớ tốt hơn thôi.”

“Tsuna.” Tsuna giật mình hét lên một tiếng khi Reborn đáp xuống tóc cậu từ nơi nào đó. Cách đó vài mét. Takeshi ôm bụng phá lên cười.

“Reborn! Đừng làm thế nữa,” Tsuna yếu ớt nói, tay vuốt ngực như xoa dịu trái tim loạn nhịp. “Có ngày tớ lên cơn đau tim mất.”

“Boss thì phải luôn cảnh giác với mọi thứ xung quanh,” Reborn ngâm nga trả lời. “Mama làm xong bữa sáng rồi đó. Cậu có mười phút để chạy về nhà. Nếu thất bại, cậu bị phạt phải uống nước dinh dưỡng thí nghiệm số 27 của Verde.”

Tsuna nuốt khan một tiếng, cố không nôn ọe khi nhớ lại. Dù cậu rất cảm kích sự tận tâm của Verde trong việc bổ sung thực phẩm dinh dưỡng đi kèm với chế độ ăn uống luyện tập, mỗi thí nghiệm anh chế tạo ra “thức uống” củng cố ngọn lửa của cậu luôn kết thúc một cách… kỳ lạ. (Cậu cấm cả hai người họ nhắc lại kết quả thí nghiệm số 13, và cố gắng hết sức xóa sạch những kí ức đó khỏi trí nhớ. Vụ việc ngày đó _không_ được phép nhắc lại. _Không bao giờ_.

Tất nhiên Reborn sẽ chả chịu nghe theo cậu rồi. Những bức ảnh anh chụp được từ thí nghiệm thất bại chắc chắn sẽ là thư đe dọa hoàn hảo trong tương lai.)

Với ý nghĩ đó đe dọa trong tâm trí, mỗi bước Tsuna chạy gần như bán mạng. Cậu thật sự, _thật sự_ không muốn đề cập đến một trong những thí nghiệm của Verde sáng sớm thế này. Takeshi vẫn cười đến mức không bắt kịp và Tsuna thì có ý bỏ rơi cậu ta lại phía sau.

Kết thúc lại, cậu tự trượt ngã, cả hai cãi nhau ỏm tỏi suốt đoạn đường về. Reborn khó chịu rút súng bắn xuống chân hai người và quyết định để Tsuna “thưởng thức” phát minh mới nhất của Verde dù cậu về kịp hay không – tính thêm phần Takeshi nữa vì sao đơn giản là anh có quyền.

—

Anh chỉ vừa ăn xong bữa sáng đơn giản sau khi quan sát đồ đệ hoàn thành vụ ám sát một mình đầu tiên thì nhận được cuộc gọi đến. Anh đã hứa để cô bé tự túc nên anh sẽ giữ đứng từ xa quan sát, nhưng con bé vẫn còn quá non trẻ và thiếu kinh nghiệm nên dù thế nào anh vẫn cảm thấy lo lắng. Anh nhấc máy, nhưng người bên kia đầu dây cắt luôn đoạn hội thoại trước cả khi anh cất lời chào hỏi. 

“ _Tôi có việc nhờ.”_

Im lặng kinh ngạc một lúc trước khi thở dài, Fon hứng thú lên tiếng, “Chào cậu, Viper. Tôi hân hạnh giúp được gì nào?”

“ _Bây giờ tôi gọi là Esper Mammon,_ ” Arcobaleno sương mù lầm bầm với giọng điệu hờn dỗi . “ _Tôi cần lấy vài thứ từ Verde, nhưng hai tháng trước cậu ta đột nhiên biến mất và vẫn không xuất hiện từ đó giờ._ ”

“Muốn tôi tìm cậu ta?” Fon nhướn mày bối rối hỏi. Anh không phải người phù hợp nhất để truy dấu ai đó dù nếu được yêu cầu thì không phải là bất khả thi. Trong tất cả, bản thân Viper chính là người phù hợp nhất, hoặc thậm chí là Lal Mirch. Reborn cũng được tính, anh đăm chiêu nghĩ, tuy vậy nhờ hai người đó giúp chả khác gì trộn giấm với soda: mọi chuyện sẽ chỉ kết thúc với một mớ hổ lốn.

“ _Tôi tìm thấy cậu ta rồi. Linh ảnh chỉ ở gần vị trí của anh._ ”

“Vậy à? Thật lạ làm sao cậu ta lại chịu rời phòng thí nghiệm. Cậu cần tôi làm gì?”

“ _Báo tin và tranh thủ tìm hiểu tại sao cậu tạ lại ở Nhật Bản trong lúc anh cũng đang ở đó._ ”

Fon cũng không ngại tìm hiểu câu trả lời cho vấn đề đó. Verde đã không rời phòng thí nghiệm cả một thập kỷ rồi, nhất là từ sau cuộc họp mặt cuối cùng của các Arcobaleno về sự biến mất của núm giả Bầu trời. Không những rời đi mà còn bay cả quãng đường dài tới Nhật Bản, cậu ta chắc chắn phải tìm thấy thứ gì đó xứng đáng bỏ thời gian như vậy. Chỉ thế thôi cũng đủ khiến Fon tò mò rồi.

“Được rồi. Tin nhắn là gì? Và cậu ta ở đâu?”

“ _Nhắn hộ tôi có một nhiệm vụ. Anh có thể tìm thấy cậu ta ở thị trấn Namimori_.” Viper thẳng tay cúp máy sau đó mà không một lời tạm biệt, nhưng Fon còn đang mải nghĩ đến chuyện khác đang (và đã quá quen với sự thô lỗ của Viper) để bận tâm điều đó.

Verde đang ở Namimori?

Fon dựa vào lan can sân thượng tòa văn phòng anh đang đứng, tay khoanh trước ngực. Ngắm nhìn khung cảnh thơ mộng trước mắt, mặt trời chỉ vừa mới ló dạng qua đường chân trời, tia sáng mờ mờ chiếu qua mái nhà, và hàng cây trên phố. Lichi chít chít kêu trên đỉnh đầu anh, cẩn thận tách quả quýt ra chia cho anh một nửa. Cả hai tận hưởng khoảng lặng, ngắm nhìn mặt trời mọc.

Thật là trùng hợp., anh nghĩ. Nhìn xuống khu ghế ngồi trang hoàng phía tây công viên nhỏ cạnh trung tâm mua sắm, đôi mắt sắc bén nấn ná trên tấm biển chỉ dẫn đến thị trấn Namimori. Trời vẫn còn sớm, nhưng trên các con phố đã lác đác người đi lại; nhân viên trong bộ vét lịch lãm, các bà mẹ dắt tay đứa con nhỏ, một cậu bé giao báo đạp xe ngang qua.

Khi mặt trời đã lên tới đỉnh, tỏa sáng rực rỡ giữa nền trời xanh thẳm, anh nhanh nhẹn nhảy xuống phố và hòa vào dòng người đông đúc trên đường đến trường, nơi công sở hay đi mua sắm. Viper không giới hạn thời gian, nhưng Namimori không phải một thí trấn lớn, và anh có lợi thế tốc độ, linh thú đồng hành và chiếc núm giả giúp tìm kiếm.

Và anh cũng rất ưa thích câu nói ‘Việc hôm nay chớ để ngày mai’.

Sau vài giờ đồng hồ ngó qua các khu trung tâm thương mại mà núm giả vẫn chưa hề phát sáng, anh quyết định tiến sau vào vùng hẻo lánh hơn nữa. Anh biết không nên nghi ngờ độ chính xác của khả năng đặc biệt của Viper, nhưng anh cũng không tài nào tưởng tượng nổi Verde lại chọn một thị trấn kỳ lạ như này để dừng chân, vì lý do gì đi nữa. Anh dư dả thời gian nên những nơi như xí nghiệp, nhà máy bỏ hoang (địa điểm phù hợp cho một phòng thí nghiệm mới) có thể để sau.

Học sinh của anh, I–pin đang ở quanh đây và anh nên tránh những nơi đó khi quan sát cô bé. Con bé vừa hỏi vừa giơ một bức ảnh cho vài người qua đường – các bà mẹ với mấy đứa trẻ và học sinh đang đến trường; có lẽ là mục tiêu ám sát mà anh giao cho trước khi rời đi. Anh cân nhắc một lúc về đôi mắt cận thị của cô bé nhưng tự nhủ sẽ không xen vào trừ khi cô bé nhận nhầm người với mục tiêu trong ảnh. (Điều mà đã xảy ra không phải lần đầu; có lẽ anh nên sắm cho con bé một cặp kính.)

Chẳng lâu sau đó cô bé rời đi nơi khác, và anh cũng bị phân tâm bởi tiếng Lichi phấn khích kêu lên, lao nhanh qua các mái nhà. Anh chạy theo sau qua một vài dãy tới một ngôi nhà 2 tầng bình thường, và khi đáp xuống bức tường bao quanh khu vườn nhỏ bên dưới, chiếc núm bỗng nhiên phát sáng.

Từ ô cửa sổ tầng 2 cũng tỏa ra ánh sáng tương tự khiến anh phải nghĩ lại. Nhảy lên nhánh cây chìa về phía ban công gần đó, anh mỉm cười phiền muộn nhìn Lichi lao qua cửa sổ với một tiếng rít sung sướng.

Anh ngạc nhiên khi trông thấy người trong đó không phải Verde, mà là Reborn, đang ngồi trên một đống gối xếp chồng lên nhau cạnh chiếc bàn nhỏ với tách cà phê trong tay. Lichi ở dưới sàn nhà, nằm bò theo Leon như chơi trò gì đó.

“Cậu đến sớm,” Reborn nói khi Fon nhảy vào phòng. Fon khá chắc là Reborn đang bĩu môi, nhưng tất nhiên anh sẽ không nói thành lời rồi. Như thế khôn ngoan hơn.

“Cậu đang chờ tôi?”

“Tôi thấy học sinh cậu sáng nay.” Reborn lấy ra một tách trà từ không khí, nhưng Fon quá quen thuộc với hành động này và lịch sự nhận lấy.

“Thực ra tôi đang tìm Verde,” Fon nói. Anh không hỏi Reborn có nhìn thấy cậu ta đâu không; việc đó không cần thiết. Nếu Verde đã đến Namimori, và Reborn _cũng_ đang ở Namimori (liên quan đến chuyện huấn luyện một người thừa kế khác), thì chắc chắn Reborn đã tìm hiểu rõ lý do tại sao cậu ta ở đây. Đôi khi, Reborn có thể tò mò đến quá đáng, và cực kì tọc mạch.

“Verde đang quan sát học sinh của tôi vài ngày.” Mắt cậu ta lóe sáng khi môi nhếch lên cười mỉa. Reborn sẽ cực buồn nếu không được nhúng tay vào bất cứ việc quái gì Verde cần quan sát tâm hồn khốn khổ đó.

“Vậy à. Tôi có tin nhắn từ Viper cho cậu ta.”

“Ồ? Thú vị làm sao.” Leon im lặng quay về với Reborn, nhanh nhẹn bò bò theo cánh tay của chiến hữu và cuộn tròn ở chỗ quen thuộc trên vành mũ phớt... Lichi bĩu môi làm theo, bò lên ngồi trên đầu anh. “Tôi sẽ đưa cậu đến gặp cậu ta.”

Trong lòng Fon dâng lên một cảm giác kì khi anh theo sau Reborn với bất cứ lý do gì Verde xuất hiện ở Namimori, rằng cuộc đời anh sẽ trở nên thú vị hơn bao giờ hết.


	12. Rosso II

Bữa trưa nhanh chóng trở thành khoảng thời gian ưa thích trong ngày của Tsuna. Những ngày phải một mình một bàn, giả vờ như không ghen tị với mọi người xung quanh được ăn trưa cùng bạn của họ giờ đã là quá khứ.

Cậu không thể tưởng tượng được khung cảnh thiếu đi tiếng cười vui vẻ của Kyoko, giọng điệu mỉa mai khô khốc của Hana hay thậm chí là những lời giải thích về bóng chày không ngớt của Takeshi đệm vào. Bây giờ cậu đã ăn hết được cả một hộp cơm đầy, với sự nỗ lực không ngừng nghỉ của Hana, trợ giúp bởi ánh nhìn sắc bén và thấu hiểu của Takeshi. Cùng sự đồng hành âm thầm của Kyoko, cả hai đã giúp cậu tăng dần sức ăn cho đến khi cậu không cần lo lắng việc mẹ sẽ nói gì nữa.

(Lần đầu tiên cậu mang về một hợp cơm sạch trơn hoàn toàn dựa vào bản thân cảm giác thật mãn nguyện và nếu Nana có thấy lạ về nụ cười hạnh phúc và những cái ôm siết chặt, bà ấy không hỏi gì cả.)

Thậm chí cậu còn cảm thấy mình dần mạnh mẽ lên nhờ khóa huấn luyện với Reborn và Verde; thông minh hơn dưới sự hướng dẫn kèm chút kiên nhẫn giải thích của họ cho tới khi cậu thực sự hiểu vấn đề mà không còn rối trí như hồi trước. Sự hỗ trợ bền bỉ (song hành cùng một phương pháp luyện tập tàn nhẫn nhưng hiệu quả) suốt mấy tháng qua đã giúp cậu cảm thấy an tâm và tự tin vào bản thân hơn. Điều đó thể hiện rõ tới mức ngay đến tên bắt nạt ngu đần nhất từng bắt nạt cậu cũng không biết xử lý một nạn nhân từ chối tiếp tục trở thành nạn nhân thế nào. Dù cả lũ vẫn bao vây cậu như đàn sói đánh hơi mùi yếu đuối, cậu nhận thấy khoảng thời gian cậu phải tìm đường tránh chúng về nhà đang rút ngắn dần.

Đó là chưa kể đến khi cả lũ nhất định không bỏ cuộc để có thể ‘đặt cậu vào vị trí vốn có’ – mà kết cục là một tên về nhà với cổ tay bong gân, tên khác với một chiếc mũi gãy và thêm đứa với con mắt thâm đen – cả lũ đã thật sự phải rút lui. Chúng nhận ra rằng chú mèo con mà chúng vẫn tận hưởng đấm đá vốn là sư tử con và giờ thì chúng bàng hoàng với chỗ đứng trong hệ thống phân cấp mới mẻ này.

Ngay cả Hibari cũng chú ý tới sự thay đổi và chính điều đó là viễn cảnh tồi tệ nhất. Tsuna đọc rõ ước muốn cho cả hai đánh nhau của Reborn, để quan sát xem Bầu trời hiện tại thu phục con quỷ của Namimori thế nào, nhưng Tsuna sẽ rất vui lòng giữ cho việc đó không bao giờ xảy ra lâu nhất có thể. Có thể cậu đã tiến bộ một chút (hoặc rất nhiều) từ cái bản _vô dụng_ mới mấy tháng trước, nhưng cậu cũng nhận thức rõ cậu không vượt bậc đến mức thế.

Hôm nay cả nhóm ăn trưa trên sân thượng, bởi vì chỗ ngồi quen thuộc đã bị một nhóm đầu gấu năm hai chiếm lấy, dưới ánh nhìn cực kì bất mãn của Hibari. (Họ không phải là người duy nhất biết rằng ngồi chỗ trống là an toàn và thoải mái). Verde cũng ở cùng họ, thay Reborn quan sát và theo dõi phản ứng của cậu với thí nghiệm hỗ trợ ngọn lửa mới nhất, thứ mà Tsuna đã không thể tránh được sáng nay. Cho tới bây giờ có vẻ nó vẫn không có tác dụng phụ nào. Tuy vậy, Tsuna học được rằng, các thí nghiệm của Verde luôn luôn đi kèm vài rủi ro bất thường, dù ban đầu uống vào nó có bình thường thế nào đi chăng nữa. (Theo cậu nghĩ, chỉ có tệ ít hay tệ nhiều thôi.)

Nhóm bốn người – không tính Verde, người đang bận rộn nguệch ngoạc vào một quyển sổ khác mà không thèm nghe ai nói hết – đang tán nhảm về tin đồn mới nhất trong trường: việc tạm dừng vụ điều tra những lời cáo buộc gian lận của Nezu-sensei mà Hibari tình cờ phát hiện ra. (Trông Verde có vẻ cực kỳ tự mãn một cách bất thường khi nghe tin, khiến Tsuna mơ hồ nghi hoặc). Tuy nhiên, cả nhóm nhanh chóng phân tâm bởi sự xuất hiện của một đứa trẻ (…trai?gái?) với bím tóc tết một trên đầu tròn như quả trứng. Nó nhìn từ bức ảnh trong tay sang nhóm bọn họ với vẻ mặt đầy sát khí.

“Tớ ghét trẻ con,” Hana lầm bầm, rùng mình nhớ lại. Cô nàng cũng nói điều đó khi được giới thiệu với cả Reborn và Verde, dù vậy cô đã học được cách thỏa hiệp khi cả hai tự mời bản thân bản thân tham gia bữa trưa.

(Cô vẫn chưa chấp nhận lời giải thích tại sao họ theo cậu tới trường, và một điều bí ẩn là Hibari lại ‘thả’ vụ này. Tsuna và hai đứa bé khỉ con chắc chắn đang giấu diếm điều gì đó và dù có nghi ngờ, cô chắc chắn _sẽ_ khiến cậu phun ra hết, bằng cách này hay cách khác. Cô cũng không chấp nhận thực tế rằng một trong số đó còn mang theo một con _cá sấu (đã được thuần hóa)_ . Quá _kì lạ_.)

“Hana!” Kyoko nhắc. Cô đứng dậy và bước qua chỗ đứa trẻ, cúi xuống thân thiện mỉm cười. “Chào, bé yêu?. Em đi lạc à?” Đứa bé nhìn cô hơi chút khó hiểu trước khi lắc đầu, bím tóc ngúng nguẩy theo chuyển động.

“Chắc Fon đang ở trong thị trấn,” Verde lầm bầm, ngẩng khỏi đống sổ ghi chú, nheo mắt nhìn đứa trẻ. Tsuna tò mò nhìn anh.

“Cậu biết đứa trẻ này à?” cậu nhẹ giọng hỏi, nghiêng người qua để không ai nghe thấy.

“I–pin, một sát thủ tiềm năng, đồ đệ của Fon, Võ thuật gia mạnh nhất thế giới.”

“Một Arcobaleno khác nữa?” Tsuna thì thầm, nhìn đứa trẻ đầy hào hứng.

“Đúng vậy,” Verde trả lời, nhanh chóng mất đi hứng thú với tình huống trước mặt, ngay lập tực quay lại ghi chép lia lịa.

“Đợi đã,” Tsuna hoảng hốt hét lên, mắt trợn to. “Sát thủ?!” Cậu nhìn đứa trẻ, giờ đang hung dữ lườm cậu. Nó cất bức ảnh đi và chuyển sang tư thế tấn công.

“Tìm thấy mục tiêu,” đứa trẻ nói bằng thứ tiếng Nhật không hoàn chỉnh. “I–pin sẽ đánh bại ngươi.”

“Nói cái quái gì vậy, nhóc?” Hana cất giọng, tay chống hông mắt hung hăng liếc nhìn.

“Trẻ con hay chơi mấy trò thú vị nhỉ, Tsuna?” Takeshi phá lên cười.

“Tớ không nghĩ cậu nhóc đang chơi đâu,” Tsuna lo lắng nói khi nhìn thấy đứa trẻ hít sâu một hơi và tay vòng thành quyền.

“Nín thở đi,” Verde lơ đãng nói, tiếp tục ghi chú vào sổ. “I–pin sử dụng quyền thuật Gyoza Kenpo, bản chất là lợi dụng mùi tỏi cực mạnh gây tác động đến hệ thần kinh của đối thủ, khiến cơ thể họ mất kiểm soát. Nếu cậu không ngửi gì, thì không bị sao hết.”

“Cái quái gì cơ,” Tsuna và Hana đồng thành hét, cả hai quay qua nhìn nhau hoang mang.

Đứa trẻ dừng lại, khuôn mặt nhăn nhó đỏ bừng, mồ hôi tuôn như suối. Nó cúi đầu, trước trán phát sáng và chín chấm tròn xuất hiện.

“Bom Pinzu đếm ngược,” Verde kinh ngạc nói. Anh đẩy gọng kính và nghiêng người tới, hoàn toàn rơi vào trạng thái nghiên cứu. “Được nhìn thấy tận mắt thật tuyệt vời làm sao. Tuy nhiên, cậu sẽ muốn làm gì đó đấy Tsuna. Bom Pinzu đếm ngược sẽ giải phóng toàn bộ khí tỏi mà người dùng mang theo?. Nếu nó mà nổ tung, nửa trường sẽ bị ảnh hưởng đó.” Lời cảnh báo được nêu ra một cách khá hời hợt; Tsuna nhìn soulmate Sấm sét đầy ngờ vực.

“Thế còn _vô nghĩa_ hơn! Làm sao đứa trẻ này lại là ‘một quả bom di động’ được?!” Hana hét lên. Cô cứng đờ khi đứa trẻ đột nhiên nhào tới bám chặt chân cô như bạch tuộc. “Biến đi!” cô rít qua kẽ răng, lườm hết mọi người.

Tsuna vội lao tới và sau một lúc chật vật, cũng gỡ được đứa trẻ khỏi Hana chỉ để nó bám vào người cậu thay thế. Chấm Pinzu trên đầu đã đếm ngược xuống bốn.

Hoảng loạn, Tsuna nhớ lại các bài học về ngọn lửa và cố gọi chúng lên, biết chắc rằng đó là cách duy nhất giúp cả lũ khỏi nổ tung (cũng như phá hủy toàn trường học, và nhân đó khiến Hibari nổi điên). Dù việc này chưa bao giờ dễ dàng trong vài phút đầu tập trung, việc mà bây giờ cậu không có thời gian để làm, nhưng hành động của cậu cứ như bị cản trở ?. Không khó để đoán ra ‘thứ gì đó’ là gì.

“Verde,” cậu hết sức ‘bình tĩnh’ nói, “Tớ nghĩ tớ biết ảnh hưởng của thí nghiệm 27 là gì rồi.”

“Ồ?” Verde đáp lại, tay cầm sẵn bút, trong mắt lóe lên tia cuồng nhiệt. Nếu như dưới hoàn cảnh bình thường, Tsuna sẽ cảm thấy vừa đáng yêu vừa (đôi chút) đáng sợ, nhưng bây giờ không phải là lúc.

Tsuna nghiến răng nhìn chấm Pinzu phát sáng và biến mất. “Ngọn lửa không đáp lại. Thậm chí tớ còn không _cảm nhận_ được chúng nữa.”

“Hm.” Verde cau mày, nhìn xuống cuốn sổ. “Mình? tự hỏi… Liệu mình có thể tách biệt và nhân bản và có lẽ là chuyển sang dạng khí… Thứ này sẽ có ích trong tương lai lắm đây.”

“Verde!” Tsuna tức giận gào lên, co rúm lại khi nhìn thấy dấu chấm phát sáng lần nữa. “Tớ không nghĩ giờ là lúc thích hợp đâu!”

Cả đám quan sát với một đống biểu cảm hỗn loạn, Kyoko bối rối, Takeshi phấn khích, còn Tsuna và Hana hoảng sợ khi chấm Pinzu từ hai chuyển thành một. Tsuna chuẩn bị đón nhận vụ nổ, dấu chấm duy nhất phát sáng, khi một bóng dáng xoẹt ngang qua. Ánh sáng tỏa ra mãnh liệt, trông chốc lát cả nhóm như mù, nhưng… không có gì xảy ra. Chầm chậm, Tsuna hé mở mắt.

Một đứa trẻ khác, hơi cao hơn I–pin, tay đặt trên cái trán đã không còn chấm nào của cô bé.

“Chà,” đứa trẻ mới đến mỉm cười dịu dàng, “có vẻ chúng ta đến vừa kịp lúc.”

Đó là lúc Tsuna để ý ánh sáng vẫn chưa tắt hẳn. Hay đúng hơn, ánh sáng phát ra từ chính cậu và cả người mới đến. Đứa trẻ kia, ăn mặc khá giống I–pin, cũng để ý điều này và quay đầu qua nhìn. Ánh sáng tỏa ra dưới lớp áo Tsuna cũng không thể che giấu được hình dáng của vật đang tỏa sáng.

Hai ánh mắt chạm nhau.

Tsuna kinh ngạc nhìn ánh sáng từ núm giả trên cổ đứa trẻ nhạt dần đi, để lộ màu sắc rực rỡ của bộ trang phục. (Tsuna bắt đầu thấy khó khăn trong việc chọn lựa màu sắc yêu thích nếu – hoặc có lẽ khi – cậu có khả năng nhìn được tất cả chúng. Dù vậy, màu vàng sẽ luôn giữ một vị trí đặc biệt quan trọng trong tim cậu vì đã xuất hiện đầu tiên.)

Chỉ có đôi mắt hơi mở to của Arcobaleno mới đến thể hiện sự kinh ngạc của anh ta. Môi mím thành nụ cười, anh cúi người, ánh nhìn chưa bao giờ rời khỏi Tsuna.

“Xin chào,” anh nói. “Tên tôi là Fon. Tôi vô cùng xin lỗi vì hành động của đồ đệ mình. Cậu thấy đấy, con bé hơi bị cận.”

“Ah… k-không có gì,” Tsuna lắp bắp. “Nhầm lẫn thôi. Cảm ơn vì đã ngăn cô nhóc khỏi… ừm, nổ tung.”

“Sẵn lòng giúp đỡ cậu.”

Cả hai tiếp tục im lặng nhìn nhau cho đến một tiếng gầm gừ bực tức cắt ngang.

“Có ai làm ơn giải thích chuyện gì đang xảy ra được không?!” Hana giận dữ hét lên.


	13. Rosso III

“Mafia.” Giọng Hana ngờ vực, nhìn họ khó tin.

“Maa, Tsuna, cậu quả là người thú vị!” Takeshi cười.

“Vậy là cậu có ba soulmate?” Kyoko nói, vui mừng vỗ tay. “Thảm nào lúc đó cậu chỉ nhìn được màu vàng! Tớ ghen tị à nha!”

“Ừm,” Tsuna ậm ừ đáp lại, mặt đỏ bừng.

“Chúng tôi đặt giả thuyết rằng Tsuna có thể có bảy,” Verde chỉnh lại. Anh đã cắt cuốn sổ đi để thể hiện sự lịch sự, nhưng Tsuna nhận ra những ngón tay ấy giật giật như muốn túm ngay một cây bút để viết. “Tôi vẫn chưa xác định được nguyên nhân, nhưng chắc chắn đó không phải hậu quả. Tsuna là bầu trời, còn chúng tôi là hộ vệ của cậu ấy. Việc chúng tôi là soulmate càng đơn giản hóa mọi vấn đề.”

“ _Mafia,_ ” Hana lặp lại.

“Tớ tưởng chúng ta không được tiết lộ chuyện này chứ,” Tsuna gãi má. Cậu cau mày nhìn Reborn, người mà, trước đó, đã đặc biệt nhấn mạnh tầm quan trọng của luật Omertà và cùng lúc lại là người nói cho Kyoko, Hana và Takeshi chuyện Tsuna là boss mafia đang trong quá trình huấn luyện. Reborn thản nhiên nhìn cậu.

“Boss thì nên biết chuyện nào quan trọng hơn,” là tất cả những gì cậu ấy nói. Tsuna cam chịu cúi đầu, cố gắng hết sức quên đi cơn đau hình thành trong đầu.

“ _Mafia?!_ ” Hana nói lại lần thứ ba. “ _Tên ngố này,_ ” Tsuna co quắp khi Hana rướn qua và mạnh tay véo má cậu, lắc qua lắc lại như búp bê vải, “sẽ trở thành **_boss mafia_ **?!”

Reborn nhấp một ngụm trà, ngồi cạnh một chiếc bàn nhỏ với đầy đủ bộ ấm bày trước mặt mà trước đó cũng chưa hề có, diện bộ đồ kimono truyền thống như thể đang đi dự tiệc trà. (Tsuna đã từ bỏ tìm hiểu bất cứ việc gì Reborn làm. Reborn phá vỡ cả định luật vật lý và logic như thế chúng được tạo thành từ khăn giấy ướt, và cố gắng tìm hiểu cách cậu ta làm điều đó chỉ khiến đầu cậu đau thêm thôi.

Nhưng rồi, Tsuna có thể _tự đứng dậy_ nếu cần. Cuộc đời cậu đã vượt xa ranh giới _bình thường_ quá rồi.

“Đúng vậy,” Reborn trả lời ngắn gọn.

Hana chầm chậm buông tay; cậu nhanh chóng chuồn ra, xoa xoa cái má đau nhức ửng đỏ. Cô nàng nhìn chằm chằm Reborn, rồi quay sang Verde và Fon, cuối cùng nhìn Tsuna đầy toan tính.

“Hmm. Ờ, ok.”

Tsuna há hốc miệng, lắp bắp không nói thành lời trước phản ứng đó. Cô nàng lãnh đạm nhìn cậu, tay khoanh trước ngực, thổi hắt một sợi tóc rủ xuống trước mặt.

“Tôi cũng không cứng đầu đến thế, và rõ ràng đây không phải mơ. Nếu tôi mà phát điên, thì mấy người cũng đừng hòng trốn thoát. Hơn nữa–“ Hana nói, chỉ tay về phía I–pin đang tỏ vẻ hối lỗi, “- thực tế việc cậu là boss mafia cũng kỳ quặc chả kém chuyện một quả bom di động là đứa trẻ năm tuổi.”

Tsuna quay qua nhìn I–pin và thở dài đồng tình. Cô ấy nói đúng, cậu cũng phải miễn cưỡng thừa nhận.

“Nhưng dù thế tại sao lại là cậu?” Hana nhếch mép, bệu má cậu lần nữa với lực nhẹ hơn. “Không có ý gì đâu, nhưng một tên nhóc bé nhỏ, yếu đuối, thảm hại như cậu á.”

“Ừm. Không biết” Tsuna ngập ngừng đáp lại, đập bộp tay cô nàng đi. Bấy giờ Reborn lên tiếng, khiến cả lũ chú ý.

“Boss hiện tại của nhà Vongola, Đệ cửu, có bốn đứa con trai; tuy nhiên, tất cả đều đã chết hoặc không đủ tư cách để tiếp nhận danh hiệu Vongola Decimo .” Từ hư vô, Reborn bày ra một tấm biểu đồ tự phác họa chi tiết cây gia phả. Khôn ngoan, không ai đề cập đến vấn đề nó được vẽ bằng bút chì màu hay ở trên góc có một con tắc kè nhỏ đội mũ phớt. “Là hậu duệ của Vongola Primo, Tsuna là người duy nhất có thể tiếp nhận vị trí này. Theo yêu cầu của Nono, tôi đồng ý tới Nhật Bản để huấn luyện Tsuna và bảo vệ cậu ta cho đến khi lễ nhậm chức chính thức diễn ra.”

“Đợi đã,” Hana bối rối hỏi. “Nếu cậu ta được chọn vì dòng máu thừa kế, vậy còn bố cậu ta? Sao không chọn ông ấy?”

Lông mày Tsuna nhăn lại, vẻ bực bội hiện rõ trên mặt. Reborn đã từng giải thích cho cậu vị trí và chức vụ cũng như trách nhiệm của bố cậu trong giới mafia. Ở một mức độ, Tsuna có thể hiểu sự lựa chọn tránh xa gia đình của ông, nhưng hiểu không có nghĩa cậu đồng đồng tình với quyết định đó. Dù rất tôn trọng việc bố quan tâm đến cậu và mẹ bằng cách đẩy xa hai người khỏi dính líu đến sự nguy hiểm và đen tối của thế giới ngầm, cậu cũng biết chỉ vậy thôi không đủ nếu ông cứ gọi điện 2 lần một năm và về thăm nhà nhiều hơn ba bốn dịp.

Nhiều khi Iemitsu chỉ là lựa chọn Gia đình thay vì _gia đình,_ và Tsuna, người phải chăm sóc người vợ cô đơn và cũng là người mẹ thường xuyên khóc lóc trong đau buồn, nhất là khi chồng bà ấy hoàn toàn quên mất kỉ niệm ngày cưới của họ hay không về nhà dù đã hứa trước đó, không chắc liệu cậu có thể tha thứ được hay không. (Mẹ cậu xứng đáng được hưởng nhiều hơn những điều bố cậu chịu bỏ ra.) Cậu đã nghe quá nhiều lời nói dối và lời hứa suông, và nếu không vì mẹ, cậu đã từ ông lâu rồi. Việc giới thiệu cho con trai dòng máu thừa kế vốn là trách nhiệm của một người bố mà ông vứt bỏ cho một người xa lạ làm chỉ đơn thuần là một trong số dài danh sách các điều xấu chống lại ông.

Cha cậu sẽ có rất nhiều điều để giải thích hay thậm chí phải quỳ gối xin lỗi nếu muốn cậu mảy may nghĩ đến việc tha thứ.

“Sawada Iemitsu cũng không phù hợp,” Reborn trả lời, quá hiểu rõ sự tức giận của Tsuna nếu không thì Leon đã chẳng trèo lên ngồi trên tóc cậu. “Là người đứng đầu _Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia,_ cố vấn phiên ngoại của Gia đình, ông ấy cũng như các thành viên khác của CEDEF đều không nằm dưới quyền nhà Vongola. Trừ thời gian khủng hoảng, họ được coi là hoàn toàn tách biệt với Gia đình; họ không thể là Vongola nếu đã là CEDEF, và ngược lại. Trừ khi Iemitsu từ chức và trao trả trách nhiệm với tổ chức, cậu ta không thể trở thành Vongola Decimo vì như vậy sẽ trao cho một người quá nhiều quyền lực. Việc đó cũng đồng thời làm xáo lộn tình trạng cân bằng trong giới.”

Ý nghĩ ‘ _cậu ta có thể, nhưng sẽ không’_ được giữ lại không nói nhưng đã quá rõ ràng. Thay vì làm điều có nghĩa – điều _đúng đắn_ – và từ bỏ chức vụ Phiên ngoại cố vấn để tiếp nhận danh hiệu Decimo, Sawada Iemitsu quyết định ném đứa con ngây thơ của mình vào giữa bầy sói. Nắm chặt chiếc vòng trên cổ, Tsuna lạnh lùng nghĩ sẽ có lúc cậu khiến bố phải hiểu ra việc gia nhập thế giới ngầm chưa bao giờ là quyết định của cậu ngay từ đầu, và trong từng ấy năm.

“Bố cậu tồi vừa,” Hana thẳng thắn nhận xét, nhanh nhạy kết luận một câu. Tsuna che miệng nén lại tràng cười suýt bật ra. “Sao cũng được. Tính cả tôi vào, thế đi.”

“Nghe vui đấy! Tớ chơi cùng nhé?” Takeshi vui vẻ nói, còn Kyoko gật đầu lia lịa ủng hộ.

Tsuna tính mở miệng phản đối, nhưng ngậm lại trước khi kịp nói từ nào. Bình thường vô tư là thế, nhưng bây giờ trông Takeshi sắc bén và đáng tin cậy như khi đứng trên bục ném, tràn đầy ý chí và quyết tâm. Tsuna nhớ lại ngày trên sân đấu cả hai nói với nhau lần đầu tiên chưa được đến ba từ và nụ cười trên môi cậu ấy cũng không làm tan được sự giá lạnh trong đôi mắt. Giờ thì khác rồi, sự lạnh lùng ấy không còn nữa; ánh mắt cậu ấy nhìn cậu là ánh mắt của một người đã nghe được cả những từ chưa hề nói ra, những gì mà Tsuna rồi sẽ phải đối mặt. Ánh mắt của một người thấu _hiểu_ hết và vẫn từ chối để Tsuna chiến đấu một mình bất chấp mọi hậu quả.

Tất nhiên, Tsuna sẽ không hoàn toàn cô độc. Cậu còn có Kyoko, dù không hiểu rõ chuyện lắm nhưng vẫn cố gắng giúp đỡ hết mình. Hana, người đã hoàn toàn chấp nhận dựa trên sự sáng suốt của chính cô ấy.

Còn có Reborn soi sáng, dẫn lối chỉ đường cho cậu. Verde, người mà bây giờ vẫn đang tính toán giúp cậu mạnh hơn, nhanh hơn, dẻo dai hơn. Và Fon, dù chỉ vừa mới gia nhập, nhưng chính là tâm điểm của cơn bão sẵn sàng đánh bay bất cứ mối đe dọa nào tới _người của anh_. Và, có lẽ, khả năng trong thời gian tới, sẽ có thêm nhiều người khác nữa. Những người sẽ nhìn cậu và hiểu cậu là định mệnh của họ, những người sẽ ở bên cậu như thể họ chưa từng bị chia xa; như thể họ vốn được sinh ra là để dành cho nhau.

Đó là một ý nghĩ táo bạo gần như choán hết tâm trí cậu. Lần đầu tiên kể từ khi Reborn tiến vào nhà và mang màu sắc đến với cuộc đời cậu, Tsuna nghĩ, _Mình có thể làm được_ , và cậu hoàn toàn tin tưởng điều đó.

_Với mọi người – với tất cả họ – mình sẽ làm được._


	14. Rosso IV

Fon không biết anh đang trông đợi điều gì khi đáp lên sân thượng trường cấp hai mà học sinh của Reborn theo học. Nhưng chắc chắn đó không phải là cảnh tượng độ đệ của anh, với một nhóm thiếu niên trong những giây cuối cùng Bom đếm ngược Pin zu. May mắn, anh và Reborn đã đến kịp lúc. Fon hóa giải vụ nổ suýt xảy ra, một cách vô cùng vội vã.  

Anh cũng không mong đợi ánh sáng tỏa ra từ núm giả Arcobaleno dưới lớp áo cậu thiếu niên mà cô nhóc bám vào, hay những sắc màu tô điểm cả thế giới như họa sĩ sáng tạo nên kiệt tác khi chạm mắt cậu bé.

Tâm trí trống rỗng, anh không chắc mình nên suy xét ưu tiên điều nào trước. Một mặt, cậu bé này chính là Arcobaleno bầu trời mà mọi người vẫn luôn tìm kiếm khi núm giả Bầu trời đột ngột biến mất một thời gian ngắn sau cái chết của Luce, như Aria, người không thể hòa hợp dưới sự bối rối của cả nhóm, đã báo tin cho họ. Mặt khác, cậu bé chính là soulmate Fon vẫn luôn thấy mình… không xứng đáng có được, dựa trên thân phận vừa là mafia và thành viên hội tam hoàng cũng như lời nguyền phải gánh chịu.

Dù vậy, cậu bé đứng đây, vừa là Bầu trời vừa là soulamte của anh và Fon cùng lúc cảm thấy mê hoặc lẫn đáng sợ đến kỳ lạ. Đáng sợ, vì soulmate của anh chỉ mới là một thiếu niên, non nớt và không hay biết đến những nguy hiểm mà cậu sẽ phải trải qua bởi dính dáng tới Fon. Mê hoặc, cũng vì cậu bé ấy sở hữu ngọn lửa Bầu trời thuần khiết nhất trước giờ, hơn cả Luce người được mệnh danh là Bầu trời mạnh nhất anh từng biết.

Anh nhanh chóng lấy lại bình tĩnh, giới thiệu bản thân và xin lỗi vì sự sai sót của đồ đệ. Trong giây phút, anh ngây người nhìn ngọn lửa ánh lên trong mắt soulmate, nhưng khoảnh khắc bị cắt ngang và anh kiềm chế bản thân chìm đắm trong đó. Đứng thẳng dậy, anh lẳng lặng nghe Reborn giải thích mọi chuyện và trả lời các câu hỏi. Anh khôn ngoan quyết định không lên tiếng cho đến khi được ở một mình.  

Có thể nói việc tìm thấy cả Bầu trời và soulmate là do Reborn và Verde tác động. Những người giờ anh nhìn thấy là những con thú khác hẳn hồi anh từng biết. Verde, lần đầu tiên, thật sự tham gia vào một cuộc trò chuyện mà không dính dáng gì đến khoa học hay nghiên cứu hay biến số nhiệm vụ; và cũng không cố gắng giấu mình sau những cuốn sổ dù rõ ràng cậu ta rất muốn làm thế. Reborn thì… có lẽ bình tĩnh hơn. Ổn định. Cậu ta vẫn là chàng sát thủ lõi đời, có thể đọc vị mọi tình huống một cách dễ dàng như trở bàn tay, nhưng áp lực trên đôi vai và phiền muộn vẫn luôn ẩn hiện trên khuôn mặt kể từ trước khi Fon gặp anh, và chỉ bây giờ  mới phát hiện ra, đã biến mất

Sức nặng đè trên người họ đã được rời đi cho đến khi biến mất hoàn toàn mà không ai chú ý. Chỉ nhờ vào cậu bé này, với tiềm năng và định mệnh vẫn ngủ say trong người, chờ ngày được giải phóng trước cả thế giới.

Fon gần như cảm thấy thật nhỏ bé khi bản thân là một phần trong đó, dù anh không bất ngờ gì với vận may rằng soulmate không phải của riêng anh. Thực ra điều đó còn khiến anh đôi chút yên lòng. Ít nhất, nếu bánh xe quá khứ lại lăn chuyển, anh có thể an tâm rằng bản thân không phải người duy nhất bảo vệ Tsuna.

Tất nhiên, anh chắc chắn sẽ không để cậu bị tổn thương đầu tiên.

—

“Cậu ấy bị phong ấn?” Fon hỏi, một tia hoảng sợ ẩn trong giọng nói.

Khi Tsuna và các bạn quay lại lớp sau giờ ăn trưa cùng với Verde đi theo quan sát, Fon và Reborn về nhà Sawada. I–pin dĩ nhiên cũng đi cùng họ, và nhanh chóng kết thân với đứa trẻ bà Sawada mới nhận nuôi vài tuần trước. Reborn kể hết chi tiết mọi việc ngay khi anh hỏi.

Reborn nhíu mày, cởi chiếc mũ phớt xuống. “Nono trở về Nhật Bản cùng Iemitsu không lâu sau vụ ‘Cái nôi’. Trong lúc đó, Tsuna bị một con chó dọa sợ và vô tình kích hoạt ngọn lửa; chúng quá thuần khiết và mạnh mẽ ở độ tuổi của cậu bé. Ông ta quyết định phong ấn lại để Tsuna có một cuộc sống bình thường tránh xa giới Mafia.”

“Nhưng như vậy quá nguy hiểm, nhất là với người kích hoạt ngọn lửa ở độ tuổi trẻ như vậy,” Fon hết sức bình tĩnh nói. Nguy hiểm và vô trách nhiệm và có khả năng đe dọa tính mạng; hành động phong ấn một đứa trẻ ngây thơ, vô tội là không thể chấp nhận được, vì bất cứ lý do gì đi nữa. “Nhưng chúng không còn nữa? Nếu ngọn lửa mạnh đến mức hiện lên trong mắt cậu bé, phong ấn đã bị phá hủy rồi.”

“Kế hoạch của tôi là dùng đạn Dying Will phá hủy phong ấn bằng cách kích hoạt lại ngọn lửa và ép cậu bé sử dụng chúng. Đây là phương pháp an toàn nhất. Tuy nhiên, mới gần đây Verde đã quan sát qua ngọn lửa và kết luận rằng phong ấn không còn nữa.”

“Tự hủy ư? Sao có thể? Tôi không biết nhiều về Don Vongola, nhưng tôi biết rõ ông ấy vẫn là một trong những Bầu trời mạnh nhất ở Ý, nếu không muốn nói là toàn Châu Âu.”

“Không phải tự nó,” Reborn sửa lại. “Là do núm giả Bầu trời.”

“Tôi không hiểu.” Fon cau mày, cố suy nghĩ lại. Những chiếc núm giả chưa bao giờ thể hiện rõ bản thể sức mạnh gì; chúng đơn thuần chỉ là bình chứa năng lượng, lời nguyền với những người mang chúng. Nguyên lý hoạt động tương tự như những chiếc nhẫn, cực kỳ đắt đỏ và khó tạo thành, chỉ được những Gia đình quyền lực trong giới Mafia sử dụng.

“Tsuna giải thích trước đó Người đàn ông đội mũ sắt đưa cho cậu chiếc núm có nói về việc ‘Bầu trời sẽ không thể tìm được các nguyên tố nếu mất đi tự do’. Sau khi nghiên cứu, Verde đã mặc định rằng hoặc bản thân chiếc núm hoặc Người đàn ông đó tự mình nới lỏng phong ấn đủ để khi Tsuna lớn lên, độ thuần khiết của ngọn lửa sẽ giúp phá hủy phong ấn đó. Kể cả không có đạn Dying Will, phong ấn cũng sẽ hoàn toàn biến mất trong hai năm nữa. Tôi chỉ cần bắn một viên duy nhất để tiêu hủy những gì còn sót lại.”

“Hiểu rồi,” Fon lầm nhẩm. “Cậu sẽ tự tay hướng dẫn cậu bé điều khiển ngọn lửa mà không khiến cậu bé tổn thương.”

“Không.” Môi Reborn nhếch lên thành nụ cười mỉa và anh đưa tay kéo vành mũ xuống che đi tia nhìn xấu xa trong mắt. “Chúng ta sẽ _cùng_ nhau huấn luyện Bầu trời. Dù sao, cậu bé cũng là của soulmate của cậu nên có một đống việc tôi cần giao cho cậu đó.”

Fon chớp mắt nhìn anh, rồi mỉm cười, hạnh phúc và hài lòng với suy nghĩ.

Trong những thời khắc khốn khổ nhất, Fon đã tuyệt vọng tìm kiếm soulmate của mình. Trước khi mắc phải lời nguyền, anh đã từng lo lắng cuộc đời nào mà anh sẽ cuốn họ vào. Hội Tam Hoàng không có trách nhiệm giữ an toàn cho người nhà thành viên và càng yêu thích lôi ‘những con tin tình nguyện này’ ra đe dọa để đạt được bất kì điều gì chúng muốn và giữ họ trung thành. Lúc đó, anh đã thấy may mắn, vì cắt đứt mối quan hệ với gia đình từ lâu. Sau khi dính phải lời nguyền, dù có gặp được soulmate hay không anh cũng chả muốn quan tâm nữa. Ai sẽ hạnh phúc khi bị trói buộc với một người trải qua cả cuộc đời trong cơ thể một đứa trẻ hai tuổi cơ chứ?

Và như thế anh quăng mình vào công việc, lờ đi cảm giác trống rỗng sâu trong thâm tâm. Anh lấp đầy khoảng trống ấy với vô vàn nhiệm vụ, những khóa rèn luyện, những cuộc du ngoạn, và sau cùng là tiếp nhận đồ đệ, một đứa trẻ còn quá nhỏ để dấn thân vào nơi tăm tối nhất thế giới nhưng không còn sự lựa chọn nào khác bởi dòng máu đặc biệt chảy trong huyết quản và sức mạnh được thừa hưởng. Anh hạn chế tạo lập những mối quan hệ ràng buộc, như thể anh đã có người để trân trọng và để _nhớ_ về, nhưng cùng lúc đó sự trống rỗng cứ gặm nhấm từng ngày như vết thương không lành miệng.

Hội Tam Hoàng chắc chắn sẽ không hài lòng khi biết tin này, anh nghĩ, nhưng rồi anh cũng chẳng thèm quan tâm. Anh chưa bao giờ toàn tâm toàn ý hoạt động dưới quyền bọn chúng và, tuy thật nhẫn tâm khi phải nói ra nhưng sự thực là ngay cả I-pin trước đó cũng chưa đủ trở thành động lực khiến anh trở mặt.

Nhưng bây giờ thì khác,Tsuna – có thể, _sẽ_ – đủ. Anh thà làm lún sâu vào giới mafia còn hơn phải phục vụ Hội Tam Hoàng, và có được một soulmate, một Bầu trời cho riêng mình, đã là lý do tốt nhất để lật mặt.

“Phải,” anh nhẹ nhàng nói, tay vòng sau ống áo, “Chắc chắn rồi.”

Khó khăn hay không, nhưng rất đáng để thử.

—

(“Tôi nhắn Verde rồi,” Fon nói khi Viper nhấc máy. “Cậu ta chấp nhận lời đề nghị và sẽ liên lạc lại sau vài ngày tới.”

“ _Và anh đã tìm ra lý do cậu ta đột nhiên bay tới Nhật Bản chưa?_ ”

Fon smiles fondly, his eyes moving from the small white shelf that holds a red-framed photograph and a small stuffed monkey with a red ribbon tied around its paw to look out of the window at his Sky - his soulmate, and isn't that thought just wonderful? - as he meditates under a tree, Lichi sitting on his head in a matching lotus position and I-pin and Lambo playing a loud game of tag around them.

Fon thích thú mỉm cười, ánh mắt di chuyển từ chiếc giá nhỏ bày một khung ảnh màu đỏ cạnh chú khỉ bông nhỏ với sợi ruy băng đỏ buộc ở chân tới bên ngoài cửa sổ nơi Bầu trời – soulmate của anh, và ý nghĩ đó không tuyệt vời sao? – đang ngồi thiền dưới tán cây, Litchi học theo khoanh chân trên đầu với I– pin và Lambo chạy nối đuôi nhau quanh cậu.

“Cậu ấy tới Nhật Bản,” anh trả lời với giọng điệu tinh quái, gần như ao ước có thể nhìn thấy biểu cảm của Viper lúc này, “bởi vì nơi đây là nhà của Bầu trời, của chúng ta.”

Anh cúp máy trước khi Viper kịp lên tiếng và nhảy ra khỏi cửa sổ để hòa nhập với gia đình của mình.


	15. Intermezzo III

Nana sụp xuống trước quầy lễ tân, ngực phập phồng lấy hơi sau khi bà vội vàng lao tới bệnh viện. Mấy y tá trong ca trực kinh ngạc thét lên, hai người nhanh chóng chạy qua hỏi han sức khỏe của bà, một người khác bình tĩnh đặt tay lên vai bà an ui, tay còn lại thì cố bắt mạch cho bà. 

Nana biết trông tình trạng của bà kinh khủng đến cỡ nào; vẻ mặt hoảng hồn của mấy nữ y tá vây quanh thể hiện rõ điều đó. Bà thu hút tất cả sự chú ý của mọi người trong phòng ngay lúc lao vào với vẻ tàn tạ. Nhiều người quay qua thì thầm với nhau và trao đổi ánh mắt đánh giá hay thương hại. Nếu là bình thường, bà sẽ cảm thấy khó chịu khi bị dò xét bởi nhiều ánh mắt như vậy, nhưng bây giờ nó chả thấm thía gì so với nỗi sợ dâng trào trong ngực và mỗi nhịp tim đập mãnh liệt kèm theo tiếng ‘ _ làm ơn, làm ơn, làm ơn _ ’ vang vọng trong đầu.

“Phòng của Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi,” cuối cùng bà cũng nói thành lời, tay túm chặt lấy vai nữ y tá giúp đỡ mình với đôi mắt tuyệt vọng và hoang dại. “Làm ơn. Nó là con trai tôi.”

Vị y tá gật mạnh đầu, lớn tiếng hô cho hai người sau quầy nhanh chóng làm việc. Một người quay qua phòng thông tin; người còn lại nhanh chóng chạy đi tìm vị bác sĩ phụ trách bệnh nhân này. Một lúc sau, Nana được dẫn dọc theo hành lang, cả cơ thể bà run rẩy với nỗi sợ trong lòng và sự phóng thích hooc-môn sau cuộc chạy vừa rồi. Bàn tay của nữ y tá vẫn nắm chặt vai bà.

Lúc sau, Nana sẽ nhận ra nữ ý ta đang nhẹ nhàng an ủi bà, với cái siết tay thật chặt là thứ duy nhất giúp Nana không ngã quỵ ra đất và bà vô cùng biết ơn với lòng tốt đó. Nhưng, hiện tại, điều duy nhất bà có thể để tâm là sự an nguy của con trai và cuộc gọi mà bà nhận được nửa tiếng trước đó.

Những cuộc gọi từ trường Tsuna đều như nhau, ngay cả khi chúng đến vào giữa ngày đi nữa. Thường là giáo viên tức giận với việc nộp bài chậm hay bài làm quá kém hoặc không giao nộp bài tập (điều khá kỳ cục, bởi vì bà kiểm tra cặp cậu mỗi sáng và dù bài làm không được hoàn thành tốt nhưng nó  _ vẫn luôn đầy đủ _ ). Đôi khi là sự chuyên cần trên lớp – hay đúng hơn, những điều cậu thiếu – từ những giáo viên quan tâm đến chuyện thiếu động lực học, thiếu tự tin, ít bạn bè, hay hàng đống những thứ khác mà họ nghĩ con trai bà còn ‘thiếu’. (Điều này còn nực cười hơn nữa. Con trai bà có thể là nhiều thứ khác, nhưng chắc chắn không  _ thiếu sót _ .)

Tuy nhiên, cuộc gọi lần này bà nhận được, thông báo rằng Tsuna đã vướng vào một cuộc ‘ẩu đả’ với các học sinh khác hay đúng hơn là ‘vụng về’ và tự làm mình bị thương.

Bà biết người ta nói gì về bà, nghĩ gì về bà; một người phụ nữ với người chồng lúc nào cũng vắng mặt, tự nuôi dạy một đứa trẻ mà không được thông minh sáng sủa lắm. Bà biết người ta thì thầm những gì về đứa con ‘vô dụng’ sau lưng bà khi họ nghĩ bà không nghe thấy. Rằng họ thấy tội nghiệp cho bà, vì là một bà mẹ đơn thân với đứa con vô dụng mà chỉ có bà mới coi là ‘ _ đặc biệt’. _

Có thể bà không phải là người thông minh, tinh ý nhất, nhưng bà  _ không ngu ngốc.  _ Bà không điếc và càng không mù. Bà biết, vô cùng chắc chắn, rằng những cuộc gọi chán nản của y tá trường về việc con trai bà bị thương do sự hậu đậu của cậu bé không phải lúc nào cũng bởi vì cậu hậu đậu; rằng những báo cáo của giáo viên về việc cậu gây chuyện với các học sinh khác bằng những lời phê bình và thái độ thất vọng giả tạo, cũng là những lời nói dối trắng trợn nhằm bôi nhọ nạn nhân thật sự đằng sau đó.

Những việc đó khiến bà tức điên lên, nhưng dù có tức giận thì bà vẫn bất lực. Bà chẳng thể làm gì để ngăn cản và bà sợ hãi một ngày rằng những học sinh khác, nhận thấy sự đồng tình của giáo viên và tin rằng chúng  _ có quyền  _ làm tổn thương con trai bà hơn là chỉ giấu đi bài tập của cậu và khiến cậu trở về nhà với cơ thể thâm tím, mắt sưng phồng và máu chảy đầy trên quần áo.

Và giờ nỗi sợ lớn nhất ấy đã thành sự thật.

Bà đứng chôn chân trước cửa, môi cắn chặt ngăn lại tiếng nức nở mạnh đến mức suýt bật máu. Bà gần như phải để y tá dìu đến bên giường bệnh, đôi mắt đau đáu nhìn đứa con thân thương. Một mắt sưng phù, các vết thâm tím chằng chịt trên mặt như hoa nở, tay trái băng bó từ cổ tay lên đến bả vai. Môi dưới bị dập và băng gạc dán dọc ngang. Nếu còn vết thương nào nữa, thì tấm chăn trên người đã che hết. 

_ (“Chỉ là một cuộc xô xát giữa con trai với nhau và cậu bé trượt chân ngã xuống cầu thang,”  _ thư ký hiệu trưởng bày ra vẻ quan tâm, giọng điệu đầy chê trách.  _ “Tất nhiên những học sinh còn lại đã bị phạt vì tội nghịch ngợm trên hành lang. Kamada-sensei cũng xác nhận em Sawada-kun chỉ đơn thuần là ở sai chỗ vào sai thời điểm và hoàn toàn không tham gia vào cuộc ẩu đả, nên cậu ấy được trở lại trường ngay khi rời bệnh viện.”) _

Nana siết chặt ống nghe khiến các khớp trắng bệch, ổn định lại tinh thần với chút kiên nhẫn ít ỏi và cảm ơn người phụ nữ đã báo tin, rồi dập máy với tất cả sự vội vã lẫn tức giận. Ống nghe vẫn còn đung đưa trên giá đỡ khi bà đóng sầm cánh cửa lại sau lưng?. )

Nana không hề ngu ngốc. Bà biết. Ai đó đã  _ đẩy con trai bà khỏi cầu thang _ , và nếu không có ai ở đó bắt tại trận/tận mắt chứng kiến hành động (giả vờ như đó là tai nạn)  _ bà chẳng thể làm được điều gì cả.  _ Bà chẳng thể làm gì những kẻ đã bắt nạt con trai bà cũng như những con người tự mãn, ngu ngốc, vô dụng, luôn giả câm giả điếc trong cái trường ấy. Chỉ cái ý nghĩ ấy thôi cũng đủ khiến tâm trí bà như  _ thiêu đốt _ .

Lún sâu vào lòng ghế, bà vươn tay ra. Bên mắt lành của Tsuna chợt mở khi bà nắm tay cậu, đồng tử hơi giãn nở do tác dụng của thuốc giảm đau, vết thương đóng vẩy trên môi như muốn nứt ra khi cậu mỉm cười nhìn bà.

“Mẹ ạ,” cậu nói, từng từ díu vào nhau. “Con xin lỗi, con lại gặp rắc rối rồi.”

Cậu hoảng sợ và bối rối nhìn bà bật khóc.

-

I emitsu không nhấc máy, nhưng nếu buộc phải thành thật, bà cũng không mong đợi gì nhiều.

Trong khi ông ấy không bao giờ biết về khoảng thời gian con trai nhập viện do ba nam sinh năm trên (những người mà vài ngày sau đó,  _ cũng  _ nhập viện với thương tích như bị dùi cui gây ra và rồi bị đuổi học vì tội bắt nạt một học sinh khác), thì ba năm sau đó một nhóm em bé bị nguyền rủa cùng với những linh thú đồng hành đầy tính chiếm hữu  _ đều phát hiện _ ra.

Nếu như ba thằng nhóc kể trên đó, giờ đã là những tên cao trung thất học dính líu đến xã hội đen, đột nhiên biến mất một tuần và quay trở lại với những câu chuyện hoang tưởng về một đám trẻ đáng sợ với súng và đạn dược kỳ lạ và vật nuôi ác quỷ; những kẻ đã bị ác mộng đeo bám và sợ hãi trẻ con tới mức chúng tự ‘cải tạo’ bản thân trở thành cảnh sát và thú nhận với mỗi tên tội phạm chúng bắt được (thì)… chà.

Việc mấy tên du côn bớt lượn lờ trên phố, thực ra, cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng tới hòa bình cả thế giới đâu!!!


End file.
